


Before I forget, I love you.

by fromstarlighttodust



Series: Remember, Love, Forget, Repeat. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a lot more innocent than in the original for understandable reasons, Eren is a lovesick puppy, Levi is very good at ignoring people, M/M, Mikasa isn't sure how she feels about this, This is a prequel, there will be smut eventually for those of you who wanted too see Levi top in the original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Eren is a bubble of light and happiness, pushing through bullying with positivity. Despite his best attempts, his days are monotonous, until he takes the wrong path home and sees the most expressive pair of eyes he has ever come across. Falling hard and fast, Eren decides to pursue the man known as Levi Ackerman, despite his sister, Mikasa's warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animelover1738](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover1738/gifts).



> I'm baaaaackkkk!  
> Hello my lovelies! This is the first chapter to the prequel requested by animelover1738. I hope you enjoy!

Eren wandered down the street, sighing to himself. Today had sucked. It wasn’t anything new for him to be bullied in school, but today it had been especially rough. Eren sighed. If Armin hadn’t found him there was no telling when he would have gotten out of that locker. Speaking of Armin, where was the blonde going every day after school? Eren frowned. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t seeing Mikasa as often as he used to either and they lived together. Armin and Mikasa couldn’t be sneaking off together… Could they? Eren bit his lip, lost in thought.

When a car honked their horn at him, Eren was jogged out of his thoughts and he waved apologetically and finished crossing the street to continue his way home… until he noticed he had no idea where he was. Eren sighed under his breath. Of course he got lost while distracted by his own mind, that would only make the day SO MUCH BETTER. 

Continuing down the street, hoping to see something familiar, Eren caught sight of a familiar head of dark hair. Mikasa! She would know where they were and how to get Eren home. He walked forward with purpose, opening his mouth to call out to her, but his voice died in his throat as he was the man behind her. He was little, smaller than Armin and Eren always teased the blonde about his height, not to mention, Armin was sill 16, and Eren was pretty decently sure that the person behind Mikasa was old enough to be done growing.

But what hit Eren harder than the size of the man behind Mikasa was just how _cute_ he was. Eren was immediately attracted, despite the man’s face not showing any form of emotion. And then Eren caught sight of the black haired man’s eyes. Eren’s knees felt weak. For the lack of emotion portrayed on the man’s face, his eyes were like swirling pools, filled to the brim with feelings. As the group got closer, Eren panicked and ran down an alley to his right. He pressed himself to the wall and watched them go past, feeling relatively foolish. Here he was, hiding from his sister and a guy he didn't know… and apparently his best friend? Eren noted Armin was also in the group, as well as another woman he didn't know. What was going on?

Once he was sure he was clear, Eren ran down the street away from where the group had went, cursing his impulsive hiding, after all, HE WAS STILL LOST. By the time he found his way home, he was exhausted, cold and hungry. He wanted to ask Mikasa about what he had seen today, but he decided he was entirely too tired from wandering around for hours to handle that conversation today. Pulling some hot pockets out of the freezer, Eren microwaved them and then took them to his room to eat, do his homework and then get some much needed sleep.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

The next day, Eren found himself on the same street as yesterday, half hoping that he would see that guy again. He stood on the corner of the street, printed directions home clutched in his hand (because he wasn’t about to have to wander around like yesterday, it’s January and Eren liked feeling his limbs and not running the risk of losing them to frostbite). Eren bit his lip and glanced at his watch. He was here a little earlier than yesterday, so maybe he just had to wait. Spotting a coffee shop halfway down the street, Eren went and bought a coffee and grabbed a seat by the window, slowly beginning to feel a bit like a stalker. That knowledge didn't encourage him to move, though.

About ten minutes later, the same group from yesterday came down the street and Eren instinctively ducked his head, as if his coffee cup could hide him. He peeked over it and watched them pass, his eyes glued to the black haired man’s eyes. He was so attractive and god, those _eyes_. They spoke volumes, in ways that Eren thought was only real in story books. His heart stuttered in his chest and Eren ducked his head down further, grasping at his chest, suffocating a soft gasp that tried to escape his lips. And what was that? Eren bit his lip, wondering if this is what love at first sight felt like. Then, feeling foolish, he pushed that thought away and decided he was definitely asking Mikasa about that man tonight.

Finishing his coffee, Eren stood up and left the shop, after making sure the group was long gone, of course. He hurried home, already knowing what he was going to do.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

“Mikasa! Welcome home!” Eren grinned at his sister, pulling her into the house after she kicked off her shoes.

“Hey, Eren… Why are you wearing an apron?” Mikasa looked suspicious.

“Just thought I’d make my lovely sister dinner tonight,” Eren beamed a 1000 watt smile at her, pulling her to the dining table.

As she sat slowly, he lay the food out in front of her. Sitting across from her, he leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow on the table as Mikasa hesitantly started eating.

“It’s delicious, Eren. I mean, you know you’re a great cook. But you only make dinner for me when you want something,” Mikasa said after a few bites.

Eren shifted in his seat, embarrassed Mikasa had pegged him so well. “Maybe I was just trying to be nice,” he muttered.

“Appreciated, but unlikely,” Mikasa replied, narrowing her eyes at him. “I’m not going to write any papers for you.”

“I don't want you to write papers for me!” Eren glared at her. “It’s not like you've had time with how busy you’ve been working or whatever.” Eren’s voice got quieter the longer he spoke.

Mikasa sighed. “Is that what this is about? You wouldn't do well in the line of work I’m doing right now, Eren. You’re too… This.” Mikasa motioned to the food on the table.

“Food?” Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Domestic? Kind? Gentle? I’m not sure what word I’m looking for but, yeah,” Mikasa looked down at the table.

“I saw you yesterday, Mikasa,” Eren bit his lip nervous.

“You did? What were you doing over there?” Mikasa looked back up, surprised.

“I got lost,” Eren shrugged. “But who is that guy you were with?”

Mikasa’s eyes widened and then she laughed. “Oh, I see. This isn’t about a job, is it?”

Eren blushed and shifted a little in his seat. “No…”

Mikasa reached across the table an gently bonked Eren on the head. “I’ll tell you now, give it up. He’s way out of your league.”

Eren pouted. “Can you just tell me about him?”

Mikasa sighed after thinking for a few minutes. “Fine, but don't talk about this to anyone. His name is Levi. Levi Ackerman. He’s my cousin, his people contacted me a while back and offered me a job because of familial relations. Apparently, Armin helped them out with something and he mentioned that he knew someone with the same last name. Right now, I’m part of a security detail.”

“Security? He’s someone famous?” Eren looked so curious, Mikasa had to roll her eyes.

“He is a Yakuza boss, Eren,” Mikasa crossed her arms. “He always looks so blank and emotionless, I don't get what you're finding attractive. Not to mention, too old for you.”

“You just don't know where to look,” Eren muttered. “Wait, how old is he?”

“He’s 20,” Mikasa said.

“That’s only four years!” Eren exclaimed.

“Yeah, but it’s four years involving a minor and an adult. Give up, Eren,” Mikasa frowned.

“Well, how about I wait until I’m a little older?” Eren bit his lip.

“You’re so strange. Do what you want, but don’t say I didn't warn you when things don't go how you want them to,” Mikasa rolled her eyes again.

“Thanks for the help, sis!” Eren got up and ran practically skipped out of the room, heading to his trusty computer. He had a lot of research to do about the Yakuza. Mikasa just watched him go, huffing to herself. What part of ‘Yakuza’ didn't Eren seem to be understanding?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make any promises about my posting schedule this time around, my dears. I'm starting a new job and I'm still a student, so all I can promise you is that I won't be abandoning this fic and I will be posting as often as I can. Plus, I tend to get the itch if I haven't posted in a few days, so I doubt y'all will be without for too long.

 

In the next months, Eren found himself a regular at that little coffee shop, watching the group of people going past almost every day. He knew that he had said to Mikasa that he would wait to approach Levi until he was older, but he didn’t promise he wouldn’t be weird and stalkerish and spend an impressive amount of money of coffee. She would probably yell at him for how much he’d spent on coffee. 

After his birthday passed, Eren deemed himself old enough and had fully intended on going up to talk to Levi, but this time it wasn’t Mikasa’s warning that gave him pause. Something about Levi rooted Eren to his spot, causing nervous energy to wash over him like an oppressive tidal wave, making him too afraid to move. Eren, the teen who never once ran out of things to say, who was a bubble of energy and noise and endless chatter, who never second guessed himself, not matter how he was teased or bullied was rendered frozen and speechless by a stranger’s emotion filled eyes. Never had Eren felt like this before.

It took the better part of seven months after his birthday to gather up the courage to approach said stranger and his entourage. Thankfully, Eren felt a little comforted by the presence of Armin and Mikasa, even though he knew they were both working and most likely not on his side in this.

Mikasa gaped at him as he strolled past her and Armin gasped out his name quietly, but Eren ignored them both. “Hey, there.” He grinned at Levi. Levi looked straight ahead, completely ignoring him. Eren hesitated, but then continued. “I’m Eren. And you?” Nothing. Not even a flicker of recognition that there was a voice directed at him. Eren bit his lip before he continued. “Can I take you out for coffee?” Levi was still refusing to look at him, but Eren could swear he saw one of those eyebrows twitch. “Okay. Well, here-” Eren reached forward with a slip of paper that had his phone number on it, only to be intercepted by the woman that Eren didn’t know. She grabbed the hand he had extended forward and bent it back behind him. He gasped in pain.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she hissed.

“Hanji, no!” Mikasa gasped and stepped forward.

The woman turned to her, raising her eyebrows and Mikasa’s eyes shot between her, Eren and Levi for a few seconds before she spoke again. “He’s harmless, I promise. His name is Eren and he’s my adoptive brother. My very nosy, gay brother with no sense of self-preservation and a startling inability to listen,” she sighed and dropped her shoulders. “But also decidedly, completely harmless.”

“I can vouch for him as well,” Armin squeaked out.

Levi’s eyebrow twitched again and Hanji released Eren. “Fine, but get out of here, kid.”

Eren hesitated. Mikasa stepped forward and pulled him away, lecturing as she did. “How could you be so stupid? I should have let her break your arm. Really, that was your big plan? You’re such an idiot. Ugh, you're so lucky, go home, you owe me dinner for saving you, I want curry.”

Eren sighed and nodded. He would relent for today, but that eyebrow twitch was enough for him to come back tomorrow, he decided.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

Days turned into weeks. Eren went up to Levi every day. Every day, he got a lecture from Mikasa, and the woman he had come to realize was Hanji had at least finally given up on hurting him every time. Eren never got so much as a word out of Levi, but at least he could see the look in the older man’s eyes, something that looked almost like… hope every time Eren approached.

Eren felt like a love sick puppy every time he saw those enticing eyes. Mikasa insisted that Levi was emotionless, but the depths that his eyes pulled Eren to screamed otherwise. He could see that there was so much more to Levi than Mikasa said, and it was that which drove him to continue to approach the older man every day he could.

It was especially cold in February that year, and Eren almost didn’t go out of his way one particular day because it was so cold, but the hope of actually hearing Levi’s voice kept him going back. That day, everyone seemed more tense than usual.

When Eren walked up to him, he didn't even get out a full sentence before Levi reacted. “Hey, want to go to-”

Levi’s usual eyebrow twitch was more exaggerated today as he grabbed Eren by the arm and spun him around and pinned him to the wall of the coffee house. Mikasa gasped and looked conflicted, Hanji barely moved and Armin flinched.

“Stop following me,” Levi growled.

Eren suffocated a whimper down. It was equal parts because he was pretty decently sure that Levi was about to break his arm and because finally, FINALLY he was able to hear the older man’s voice. That low growl was enough for Eren to say that it was worth it to be in the position he was in now.

“Fine, fine, another time, then,” Eren grinned over his shoulder at the shorter man, trying not to let pain show on his face. 

Slowly, Levi released him and Eren took that as his cue to leave. He walked off as calmly as he could until he was out of sight of the group and then jumped around in excitement. Levi’s voice was _sexy_. If Eren hadn’t already been smitten, he would have fallen hard right then. This only served to renew his persistence in Operation Make Levi His.

Once home, Mikasa frowned at Eren. “Today wasn’t a good day,” she said slowly.

“I thought it was a great day,” Eren beamed, still high off of hearing Levi’s voice.

“No, Eren, I mean the reason Heichou reacted like that. There are things I can’t tell you, but just know he wouldn’t hurt you,” Mikasa looked concerned. “Heichou doesn't hurt innocent people.”

Eren waved his hands in front of him. “I wasn’t worried about that. I could tell you all looked tense when I approached. I’m just happy he didn't pretend I didn’t exist today, that was a nice change.”

Mikasa bit her lip and look conflicted. “Barring today, I think that you might be having a positive effect on him. Hanji says he seems happier recently, even though I don’t see it, but she would know, she’s known him for a long time. I don't want you wrapped up in this, but I can’t deny that you seem happier as well.”

Eren smiled softly. It was true. This game he was playing with Levi had renewed his love of life. Eren was openly gay, and that didn’t seem to sit well with the bullies of his high school. Though he was a senior now, the bullies had been on him since he came out in freshman year. He tried to not let it get to him, but sometimes it would run him down. Since he first saw Levi, he had begun to be able to let the incessant bullying effect him less. He thought he did a good job of covering up when it got to him, but of course Mikasa would notice.

“I am happy, Mikasa,” Eren said softly.

“I hope that everything works out the way you want, because I don't want to see you hurt,” Mikasa reached out and pulled Eren into a hug. “I love you, little brother.”

Eren scoffed. “You’re only a month older than me,” he giggled and then softened. “Love you, too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

In the next few months, Eren continued his persistence. Now, it seemed like after the one day with the pinning incident, Levi had cracked a little with his refusal to acknowledge Eren’s existence. The conversations were simple, and still blatant refusals, but still managed to make Eren’s day.

On Eren’s 18th birthday, however, things changed.

“Hey,” Eren grinned. “Guess what?”

Levi raised a smooth eyebrow and looked up at Eren as Hanji snorted through her nose, as she did every day.

“It’s my birthday!” Eren’s grin grew.

Levi sighed. “Happy Birthday,” he muttered.

“Will you go to the movies with me for my birthday?” Eren put on his best puppy dog eyes.

Levi’s face didn't even twitch. “No.”

“Aw, come on, it’s my birthday!” Eren pouted. He had really thought on this day, it would work.

Levi sighed again and looked around. “I’ll buy you a coffee,” he said finally, his eyes settling on the coffee shop that Eren spent a lot of time in.

Eren’s eyes lit up. “Really??”

Levi shot him a look. “It’s not a date or anything,” he crossed his arms in front of himself. “Just for your birthday.”

“That’s just fine!” Eren looked like he might explode from excitement.

“Is coffee that exciting to you?” Levi's eyebrow raised again, but Eren swore he saw a flicker of a smile on his face for a second before the older man turned and lead him towards the shop. Levi waved his hand over his shoulder and Hanji pursed her lips, but didn’t move from where Levi left her on the street, motioning for Mikasa and Armin to stay with her.

“Coffee isn’t all that exciting, per se, but you are,” Eren chatted giddily as he walked behind Levi.

Levi motioned to the counter and Eren took the hint. “Large latte, please,” Eren smiled at the girl behind the counter.

“Sure, anything else?” She asked.

Eren looked at Levi and he looked like he was about to say no, so Eren turned his puppy dog eyes on again. “Get something and sit with me for a few minutes? A few minutes won’t kill you, right?”

Levi hesitated. Finally sighing again, he ordered a small chai tea, and when Eren had wandered down to the other end of the counter to get their drinks, he ordered something else quickly. Meeting Eren down a the other end of the counter, he spoke. “Pick a seat.”

Eren nodded and chose his usual seat by the window. Levi joined him a few minutes later, placing Eren’s latte in front of him and then unceremoniously dropping a plate with a slice of cake on it on the table, too, before he sat down across from Eren. Eren’s eyebrows shot up and he looked across the table at Levi with shock.

“Is that for me?” He asked, surprised.

“You get people cake for their birthdays, no?” Levi looked as unimpressed as ever as he took a small sip of his tea.

“Thank you, Levi!” Eren smiled happily.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “I don’t recall giving you my name,” he said.

“Oh,” Eren bit his lip, suddenly worried that he was going to get Mikasa in trouble.

Levi huffed softly into his cup of tea. “Your sister, huh?”

“Please don't be angry with her,” Eren bit his lip. “She only told me bare minimum because I bribed her.”

Levi snorted. “How did you bribe one of the best subordinates I’ve had?”

Eren laughed. “With a home cooked meal and the innocent brother card.”

Levi looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but suppressed the urge. “I see. What else did she tell you?”

“Just your name and that you're her biological cousin and how old you are and…” Eren bit his lip again.

“And?” Levi asked, calmly sipping his tea.

“Your job,” Eren shifted, nervously.

“So, you know why you shouldn’t hang around me so much,” Levi replied, his face not betraying any emotions, but his eyes showed pain as he spoke.

“I don't mind,” Eren said quickly. “I’m not afraid or anything like that.”

“You should be,” Levi replied.

“What if I said you were worth it?” Eren said quietly.

“I’d call you an idiot,” Levi stood up from the table. “Happy Birthday, Eren.” And with that he was gone, leaving a half finished cup of tea behind.

Eren stared out the window as Levi exchanged words with Hanji and then the group moved down the street. He sat back in his chair, reveling in the whole conversation that he just had with the object of his desires. Sure, it had been yet another refusal, but this time, Levi bought him coffee and cake. He took time out of his day to have a conversation all because it was Eren’s birthday. He was on cloud nine.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

“Why did you do that, Heichou?” Hanji sat behind the wheel of the car, lecturing Levi as she drove him home.

Levi huffed softly in response.

“I mean, seriously, you don't know who that kid is, no matter what Mikasa and Armin say, and you don't know who could be watching,” Hanji frowned into the rearview mirror.

“It was just a cup of coffee,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“The kid already has the wrong idea, you should stop encouraging him,” Hanji’s frown deepened. As much as she was worried about the kid’s well being, she was more worried about what the effect of someone like Eren could have on her boss. She cared about Levi more than anything and if Eren was just a dumb kid like she thought he was, then she wouldn’t doubt that he would end up damaging Levi more than anything else.

Levi rolled his eyes again. “I can do what I want.”

Levi rebuffed Hanji’s argument, but he was actually conflicted. Something about Eren seemed so appealing, the way the younger man never quit, showing up nearly every day to try and Levi to go out with him was weirdly nice to him. It might have to do with he fact that Levi had never felt so wanted before, but he couldn’t really tell. Maybe it also had something to do with how cheerful Eren seemed whenever Levi saw him. However, Levi could tell without a second glance that Eren was as innocent as they come. He didn't want to draw someone like that into the life that he lead, no matter how warm Eren’s presence made him feel.

And that brought him to the coffee and cake. Why did he do that? No matter how indifferent he plays it off to Hanji, Levi really had no idea what had possessed him to buy Eren coffee and then cake on top of that. Just something about how disappointed Eren had looked had hit Levi somewhere deep inside and made a place feel warm that Levi had believed long dead and buried. He couldn’t even be angry that Mikasa had given out information about him with how guilty Eren had looked… And Levi couldn't help but wonder how Eren’s cooking tasted. That’s where Levi shut down his line of thinking. There was no point in pursing that thought, he should distance himself from Eren. The kid shined so brightly that Levi felt like he needed sunglasses to look at him and Levi didn't want to be the reason that light became tarnished.

“It’s just unusual to see you take such interest in anything,” Hanji said gently, glancing into the rearview again as she turned down the driveway to Levi’s mansion.

Levi just huffed again, refusing to dignify that with an answer. Hanji wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. If Levi didn't understand his feelings himself, then how could he even think of arguing with Hanji about it, even if he knew she had his best interests at heart.

Entering the quiet house, Levi sighed to himself. He hated coming home, alone with Hanji. While she was chatty, to put it nicely, the house always felt so empty and cold. Levi felt like there was something missing, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on that could fill the place with warmth.

Heading up to his bedroom, he lay on his bed, pulling the cravat from his neck and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. After a few seconds, he sighed again and rolled off the bed, picking up the cloth and folded it, opened a drawer in the dresser and carefully left it in it’s place among his other meticulously folded clothing. Pulling off his suit jacket, he hung it up in the closet and then opened the top buttons on his shirt before lying back down.

As he stared blankly at the ceiling, Levi’s thoughts drifted back to Eren. There was a small part of him that wanted to give in to the younger man’s persistence. If he was being completely honest with himself (which he is not, for the record), it was more than a small part. ‘What would be the big deal with actually going on a date with Eren?’ The small part of Levi’s mind that was allowed thinking not based purely in logic, business and cold glares asked. ‘Hope, giving hope is the problem,’ the rest of his mind supplied, but it couldn’t quite pinpoint hope for who.

Levi groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. He should just go back to ignoring Eren when he approaches. It would be easier that way, he decided. He knew that he could just change the route he took to home from college every day, and that would solve all of his problems. Hell, he didn’t even really need to be going to college in the first place, his future was laid out for him the day he was born. Levi snorted into his pillow. Those classes were his only break from reality and he couldn’t bring himself to stop taking them. And he knew he wasn’t going to change his route, for reasons he couldn't quite figure out. With that thought, he closed his eyes to sleep a little until Hanji decided to bother him again. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Levi!” Eren grinned wide as he ran up to the older man. It had been three months since Eren’s birthday and Levi had turned down any attempt at spending more time together, but today Eren had a plan.

“Eren,” Levi raised an eyebrow at the younger man, yet again, mentally cursing himself for not managing to keep his mouth shut in front of the bubble of light that was Eren.

“Today was my last day. I graduated! I won’t have a reason to come back here after today, so I was wondering… Can I give you my phone number?” Eren smiled wider.

Levi just blinked up at him like he had six heads. “You want my phone number?”

“Well, I mean…” Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Duh…”

Hanji sighed through her nose behind Levi. “Really, kid, when are you going to-” She started, but she was cut off by Levi.

“Okay,” he said quietly.

Everyone gaped at him, including Eren who hadn’t been completely certain this would work. “Really?” Eren gasped.

“Hurry up and give me your phone before I change my mind,” Levi grumbled.

Eren held out his phone, old and beat up, but it did the trick. He could text and make calls, and what else did he need? Levi raised an eyebrow at the state of the phone but he took it nonetheless and typed his number into a new contact before handing it back to Eren.

Eren looked so excited that Levi almost laughed. Luckily, he managed to suppress it before it came to the surface. Eren quickly texted Levi so the older man would have his number, too, and Levi pulled out his phone to save the contact and looked almost amused at the text.

 

_E/ Hi cutie! <3_

 

“Really?” Levi asked.

Eren blushed a little. “Yeah, I might not have thought that through…”

Levi added the contact to his phone and then pocketed it again. He glanced around as if thinking and then pointed at the coffee shop. “For your graduation,” he said simply and then turned and walked towards the shop before anyone could say another thing.

Eren followed like the lovesick puppy he was. “You don't have to…” He said, blushing lightly.

Levi glanced over his shoulder with his classic raised eyebrow. “I know that, idiot.”

Eren pouted. “Hey, I’m not dumb you know.”

“No, but I said that if you kept this up I’d call you an idiot so you earned it,” Levi shrugged and looked straight ahead of himself as they entered the shop.

“Are you teasing me?” Eren shuffled forward to look at Levi's face.

“Order,” Levi said instead of answering.

“Large latte, Eren?” The girl behind the counter smiled and Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Yes please,” Eren smiled back.

“Come here a lot, then?” Levi asked.

“You could say that,” Eren looked at the floor.

“Oh, Eren? He’s come in almost every day for, what, two years, two and a half? He used to just sit by the window and hide behind his coffee cup. It’s good to see him with a friend,” The girl said cheerfully. “Anything for you, sir?”

Eren turned bright red and kicked the floor while Levi hummed thoughtfully. “A small chai tea.”

“Coming right up,” the girl smiled again and took Levi’s money before turning away to make their drinks.

“Two and a half years,” Levi said thoughtfully.

“Please don’t say anything…” Eren muttered.

“That’s a lot of coffee,” Levi just said in the end.

“It is. Mikasa yelled at me for it,” Eren shrugged.

“Where are your friends?” Levi asked as he accepted their drinks and guided Eren to sit by the window like last time.

Eren sighed softly. “You see, he’s been working for this guy who is totally hot so I get it, but I don’t see him all that often anymore.”

Levi looked confused for a second before he followed Eren’s eyes to look out the window and saw the petite blonde outside wave and give a subtle thumbs up before he noticed that Levi was looking as well, and he made a whole body motion that looked like the physical embodiment of ‘eep’ and then turned away. “Armin? Is Armin your only friend?”

Eren shrugged. “People in high school are shallow.”

Levi snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

Eren nodded. “Being openly gay doesn’t leave you a lot of friends.”

Levi frowned. It was the first expression that Eren had clearly seen on the older man’s face. “Morons.”

Eren laughed slightly. “Tell me about it. I'm glad to be out of there, I don't think there were any lockers left for me to crawl out of.”

Levi’s frown deepened. “Lockers?”

“Oh, you know. Bullies have their favorite tricks. I have had intimate relations with every toilet and locker in that school. It’s okay though. I don’t let it get to me,” Eren smiled.

Levi looked almost murderous. “You don’t stand up for yourself?”

“What good would that have done for me? Probably would have just made it worse. I survived and graduated and that’s what is important… Uh… Levi, you’re gonna spill your tea…” Eren started strong but his voice became a little weak towards the end.

Levi looks down and realized he was clenching his hand around his cup so tight that it was beginning to dent. If he had squeezed and harder, the cup would have been crushed, spilling tea everywhere. He quickly released it. “You’re probably right.”

Eren nodded. “Yeah, sadly.”

Levi looked down at the cup again and furrowed his brow. Why did he have that reaction? Levi had never liked bullies, even if some would call him one based on the nature of his business. However, he never had this sort of reaction to… Anything really. Was it because it had to do with Eren? Levi frowned again. That wasn’t good. That meant there were feelings for the younger man inside him. He should squash those feelings and leave now so they wouldn't grow and fester and make him… Care. Levi couldn’t afford to care about someone as innocent and kind and full of light as Eren.

“Are you going to college?” Levi asked, his mouth betraying his mind, continuing the conversation despite knowing he should walk away.

“Nah. We don't really have the money for it. I’ll just have to get a job… Or maybe find myself a sugar daddy to buy me nice things,” Eren joked lightly, waggling his eyebrows.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What a goal to have.”

“I was kidding,” Eren laughed.

Levi looked out the window, thinking. Eren watched him curiously, too enthralled with the way Levi was framed by the light of outside to say anything to break the moment. After several minutes, Levi stood. “Come with me.”

Eren stood hastily, taking his latte with him as Levi walked from the shop. “Where are we going?”

Levi didn’t respond as he led Eren across the street and entered another store. Levi walked up to the counter and waited for the man behind it to notice him. Once he did, the response was immediate.

“Mr. Ackerman! Were our payments not made…?” The man looked nervous.

Levi waved his hand, brushing off the man’s nervousness. “I’m not here about money, Mr. Reily. I require your services.”

Eren looked curiously over Levi’s shoulder as the older man behind the counter seemed to relax. “Levi?”

“Of course, Mr. Ackerman, whatever you need,” the man smiled.

Levi just glanced over his shoulder at Eren quickly before turning back the the man he had called Mr. Reily. “What’s your newest model?”

Mr. Reily pulled a box out from under the counter and laid it out on the glass. “This just came out this month. Its brand new.”

Levi nodded. “Eren, give me your phone.”

Eren looked confused. “What?”

“Give me the piece of crap you call a phone,” Levi replied and crossed his arms in front of himself.

Slowly, Eren took his phone out and handed it to Levi. “It’s not that bad…”

Levi just stared at him like he was insane before he turned to Mr. Reily. “Transfer the data over,” he said, laying Eren’s phone on the counter and then placing his credit card next to it.

“Oh, Mr. Ackerman, you don't have to pay…” Mr. Reily said quickly.

“Charge me like any customer, Mr. Reily,” Levi said and then turned away from the counter and looked over Eren appraisingly.

Eren’s eyes widened as Mr. Reily took a shiny new smart phone out of the box he had put on the counter and connected it to Eren’s phone. He looked at Levi in shock. “I was kidding about the sugar daddy thing, Levi!”

Levi didn’t even blink. “People buy friends presents for their graduations.”

Eren just gaped at Levi. “I’m your friend?”

“Either that or my stalker,” Levi shrugged noncommittally.

Eren blushed. “We can go with friend for now.”

“Everything is all transferred, Mr. Ackerman. Would you like me to add this number to you plan?” Mr. Reily asked.

“Yes,” Levi replied, his eyes not leaving Eren.

“Levi! It’s too much!” Eren took a step forward.

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “It’s too late to argue.”

Soft laughter came bubbling fro Mr. Reily’s mouth. Eren looked up surprised and Levi glanced at him sharply. “I apologize, Mr. Ackerman. I may be overstepping my bounds here, but he’s a sweet kid. Everything is all set up, here is your phone.”

Eren turned bright red at the praise and hesitantly took the phone that Levi held out for him. Looking at it in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world, Eren suddenly stepped forward and wrapped Levi in a tight hug. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

Levi went as stiff as a board, unable to recall the last time he had been embraced. After a few seconds, he relaxed into the hug and patted Eren’s back awkwardly. When Eren pulled away, Levi felt strangely cold, barely managing to suppress a shiver.

After a second Levi turned to Mr. Reily. “I’m sure I don’t have to speak to you about privacy, Mr. Reily,” he said, his tone low and dark.

“Of course not, Mr. Ackerman! Your business is your business and I my reputation is built on my respect for people’s privacy!” Mr. Reily said quickly.

Levi nodded and took Eren by the elbow, leading him from the store. Once outside, he crossed his arms. “You can’t touch me like that.”

Eren bit his lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-“

Levi cut him off. “You’re innocent. You don’t know how my world works. You can make yourself a target if you behave like a naïve child around me. Grow up,” Levi said roughly.

Eren flinched a little but and looked down down at the ground. “I’m sorry…”

Levi looked over him and sighed. “Listen to me, Eren. I’m not saying this to hurt you. If we are to be friends or even acquaintances, that means you are under the umbrella of my protection. Understand that my profession isn't a safe one, and I have enemies that would use you to get to me. The more you make it appear that you mean something to me, the more likely it is that people who wish to get to me will use you with the intent to harm me. Conduct yourself accordingly,” Levi huffed.

Eren looked up shyly. “Do I mean something to you?”

Levi carefully looked around and further lowered his voice. “I’ve never called someone a friend before, make your own deductions.”

“No one?” Eren’s eyes widened.

“In my line of work, it is more about who you can use,” Levi shrugged. “I have work I need to attend to. Go home, Eren.”

“Okay,” Eren smiled softly and then he whispered conspiratorially like he didn’t want anyone to hear him. “Be safe out there, cutie.”

“Don’t call me cute,” Levi frowned.

Eren laughed and winked, but just waved lightly as he turned away and walked off.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I kinda decided that Levi is highly amusing over text. Everything he never would say out loud he says while texting Eren, so he ends up being pretty funny. This is going to be a reoccurring theme whenever I show them texting. Tell me if you hate it.

_E/ Whatcha doin? *smiley face emoji*_

 

_L/ Is that English?_

 

_E/ Lol. You know it is. What are you doing?_

 

_L/ Work. And yourself?_

 

_E/ Same thing I do everyday, Pinky. Try and take over the_

_world._

 

_L/ Pinky?_

 

_E/ Are you trying to tell me you’ve never seen Pinky and_

_the Brain?_

 

_L/ ?_

 

_E/ Were you raised in a barn??!_

 

_L/ Mansion._

 

_E/ Ah, yes. Rich people’s upbringing. Well, now we have_

_to hang out because I have all of the Animaniacs on DVD._

 

_L/ If I hate it, I'm shooting it._

 

_E/ Excuse me?_

 

_E/ Wait, did you just agree?_

 

_E/ Like actually say okay to hanging out with me?_

 

_E/ Levi???!_

 

_E/ DON’T LEAVE ME HANGING!!!_

 

_L/ There is a car on the way to your home to pick you up._

 

_E/ Holy shit. Holy shit. OMG I NEED TO GET READY D:_

 

_L/ ETA 10 minutes._

 

_E/ Wait, how do you know where I live??_

 

_L/ Yakuza?_

 

_L/ …_

 

_L/ Your sister works for me. I figured it was the same address._

 

_E/ You are correct. And much less creepy by the third message._

 

_L/ It’s not like I know you went out to get pizza at 2:30 yesterday_

_morning._

 

_E/ D:_

 

_L/ You would be surprised how much Mikasa complains_

_about you to Armin when she thinks Hanji or I aren’t_

_listening._

 

_E/ …Seriously?_

 

_L/ You should tone down your karaoke._

 

_E/ Omg no. She didn’t._

 

_L/ There was a video. I heard it._

 

_E/ Ahhhhh noooooooo I’m dead. That’s it._

 

_L/ Haha, funny._

 

_L/ Can you read the sarcasm?_

 

_L/ The car should be arriving._

 

_L/ Eren?_

 

_L/ If you are dead, I just wasted the resources of sending_

_a car._

 

_E/ :( Is that all that’s important? Not my life?_

 

_L/ Well, I knew you'd answer. Hanji is there to get you._

 

_E/ Okay, okay. I’m going._

 

_E/ You know, if you talked like this to people in person,_

_maybe you would have more than one friend._

 

_L/ How’s that working for you?_

 

_E/ Low blow._

 

_L/ That’s what I thought. See you soon._

 

Eren ran outside and hopped into the car. “Hey, Hanji!”

Hanji sighed. “What are you doing, kid?”

“Getting my seatbelt on?” Eren was genuinely confused as he clicked himself into the passenger’s seat of the sleek black car.

“Well, I won’t lie, I can’t remember the last time I had someone sit up front with me, but that’s not what I meant. What are you doing with Heichou?” Hanji said angrily.

“He’s my friend, and I hope that one day we will be more,” Eren blinked at her.

“Is it the money? The social status? Why are you messing around with his head?” Hanji glared at him.

Eren waved his hands in a placating manner. “No, no, I promise! It’s his eyes. They’re so… Full. I couldn’t help but be drawn in from day one,” Eren bit his lip. “Don’t tell him I said that, though, okay? I want him to fall for me in his own time.”

Hanji just stared at him. Then, without another word, she put the car in gear and started driving. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Eren feeling a little uncomfortable and Hanji lost in thought. When she turned down he long driveway to the mansion, though, Eren sat forward with wide eyes.

“Levi lives here??” Eren gasped out.

“Yes,” Hanji said simply, parking the car in front of the house and getting out. She walked around and opened the door for a still shocked Eren.

“Oh, you don't have to do that for me…” Eren blushed.

“It’s my job. Next time sit in the back, too. It was weird having you up front,” Hanji turned and walked towards the house. “If there is a next time that is,” she added over her shoulder.

Eren bit his lip and followed her. Entering the house, Hanji lead Eren to a big office, where Levi was sitting at a desk, surrounded by neat piles of papers. He didn’t look up as they entered, reading the paper in front of him.

“I brought him, Heichou,” Hanji said.

“Thank you, Hanji. Leave us,” Levi said, still not looking up.

“Yes, Sir,” Hanji pressed her lips into a line but bowed and left the room.

“You’re busy,” Eren shifted nervously.

Levi lay his pen on the desk in front of him and looked up for the first time. “Usually.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come…” Eren bit his lip.

Levi stood and walked up to Eren. “If I was that busy, I wouldn’t have sent Hanji to get you.”

“Are you sure?” Eren blushed slightly at how close Levi was standing to him.

“Let’s see this show you were talking about,” Levi replied instead.

Eren reached into his over the shoulder bag and pulled out the box set of the Animaniacs. “Please don’t shoot it if you hate it, this is limited edition. And I brought alternative viewing just in case!” Eren pulled another DVD out of his bag.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “The Princess Bride?”

“It’s a classic. Have you not seen it?” Eren’s eyes widened slightly.

“No,” Levi shrugged.

“Oh, you poor deprived child. I have so many movies you need to see,” Eren grinned.

“I’m older than you,” Levi said as he turned away. “Come.”

“I know,” Eren said, following Levi down a short hall to another room. It was equipped with a large TV and some comfy looking couches.

They started on the Animaniacs as despite no physical reaction, Eren could see the amusement behind Levi’s eyes. Sitting next to each other on the couch (which was indeed as comfortable as it looked), barely two inches between the two, they exchanged commentary back and forth. After several hours, Eren dozed off. His body slumped forward and a soft snore escaped his lips. Levi instinctively reached out an arm to catch him as he leaned further forward. Though, now that he’d done that, he didn’t quite know what to do with the body he was now supporting. After a few seconds, he leaned Eren back onto the couch. That didn’t last long. Eren’s sleeping form lolled to the side, his head clunking down onto Levi’s shoulder. Levi stiffened and slowly turned his head to the side, looking at the face on his shoulder, which looked impossibly more innocent than before.

Levi sighed softly, his body going slack as he ran his fingers carefully through Eren’s dark brown locks, gently enough that he wouldn’t wake the other, his hand guided by instincts he himself didn’t quite understand. He whispered, his voice barely audible. “You are too precious to be part of my world.”

Some time later, Eren’s phone rang and the younger man jerked awake and groggily answered it. “‘lo?”

Levi could hear the voice on the other end of the line. It sounded like Mikasa. “Eren, where are you? It’s almost midnight!”

“Shit, I think I fell asleep. Did I fall asleep?” Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Levi nodded.

“Are you with someone? Who are you with? Where are you? I’ll come get you,” Mikasa sounded worried.

“Geez, mom, relax, I'm safe,” Eren muttered, running his hand along the back of his neck. 

“One of us has to have some responsibility!” Mikasa’s voice was just getting more shrill.

Levi held out his hand and Eren sleepily rubbed his eyes with one hand as he willingly handed his phone over. “Hanji will drive Eren home, Mikasa,” he said simply. 

There was silence on the other end of the line for what felt like an eternity. “Heichou?” Mikasa squeaked finally.

“Yes,” Levi confirmed.

Mikasa didn’t say anything else, seemingly too shocked to say anything more so Levi handed the phone back to Eren.

“I’ll be home soon, sis,” Eren said, slightly more awake.

“We have to talk about this, Eren,” Mikasa said, her voice low, as if she was trying to be quiet enough that her voice wouldn’t carry to Levi.

“You go it, but tomorrow, okay? I’m so tired,” Eren replied.

“Fine. Get home safe,” Mikasa hung up.

“Aw, man, she’s mad,” Eren sighed.

Levi raised an eyebrow and then pulled out his phone, calling Hanji to take Eren home. Afterwards, Levi leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. “She’s protective.”

“Well, my mom died a few years back and my dad is always away on business so Mikasa and I take care of one another. She’s just looking out for me,” Eren smiled.

“Oh…” Levi looked down, but stood as Hanji entered the room.

“Your chariot awaits,” she said sarcastically.

Eren giggled. “Why, thank you, Madam.”

As Eren moved to go with her, he paused and turned back to Levi. “Can I hug you?”

Levi hesitated and then nodded. “It is safe in my home.”

Eren smiled and leaned forward, wrapping Levi in a gentle hug. “Thank you for today.”

Levi felt like if he didn't put all of his concentration into it, he would melt completely into he embrace. He concentrated as hard as he could. “Don’t forget your movies.”

“Leave them. I’m sure we’ll have a movie day again soon,” Eren smiled.

Hanji looked wholly confused, but lead Eren away to take him home nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

“Eren, he’s dangerous,” Mikasa’s arms were crossed in front of her.

“He wouldn’t hurt me,” Eren bit his lip and looked at the floor. They had been arguing for the better part of an hour now, which basically was Mikasa yelling at him and Eren taking it with occasional quiet defenses. This is how all of their arguments went.

“No, but others might. Please, stop whatever it is you two have going on. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you, you’re all I have in this world,” Mikasa looked defeated.

“Mikasa, I haven't been this happy since before mom died,” Eren whispered.

Mikasa’s mouth hung open, and her shoulders slumped. “Oh, Eren…”

“Please, don’t be angry with me,” Eren said, tears welling in his eyes.

Mikasa wrapped her brother in a hug. “I just want you safe.”

“I’ll be okay, I promise,” Eren snuggled into his sister’s embrace.

“…Okay,” Mikasa relented.

“I’m going to go the the park, okay?” Eren pulled back and smiled, wiping the remnants of the tears he had been fighting away.

Mikasa nodded and Eren headed out.

 

_E/ *selfie of Eren sprawled out on a lawn*_

 

_L/ Where are you?_

 

_E/ Park by the coffee shop._

 

_E/ *picture of park sign in the distance*_

 

_L/ Having fun?_

 

_E/ I’ve never been able to text pics before._

 

_L/ I know._

 

_E/ When are we going to hang out again?_

 

_L/ I don't have the most free time. I’ll try._

 

_E/ I know. No pressure._

 

_L/ It was… fun._

 

_E/ I can SEE the hesitation in that sentence._

 

_E/ You don't have to lie to make me feel better._

 

_L/ I’m not._

 

_E/ I might not believe you. :P_

 

_L/ I really am not. Fun just isn't a word I use a lot._

 

_E/ REALLY?? I never would have guessed._

_(read: sarcasm)_

 

_L/ Very funny, brat._

 

_E/ So what are you up to?_

 

_L/ Guess._

 

_E/ Work?_

 

_L/ Man, you’re good at this game._

 

_E/ I’m psychic._

 

_E/ Is Hanji giving you a disapproving stare?_

 

_L/ REALLY good at this game._

 

_E/ Has she every seen your texting personality?_

 

_L/ No. I text her about business._

 

_E/ Has ANYONE?_

 

_L/ One person._

 

_E/ Who?_

 

_L/ You._

 

_E/ I meant other than me, dork._

 

_L/ Okay, then no._

 

_E/ I feel special._

 

_L/ You should._

 

_E/ Aww, that’s sweet._

 

_L/ …_

 

_L/ I didn’t mean…_

 

_L/ Shut up._

 

_E/ LOL. Flustered?_

 

_L/ Shut up._

 

_E/ :( Fine…_

 

_L/ I’m actually near that park. I can come by maybe._

 

_E/ *muffled talking*_

 

_L/ You’re ridiculous._

 

_E/ *more muffled talking that sounds suspiciously_

_like ‘you told me to shut up’*_

 

_L/ What, did you zip your lips or something?_

 

_E/ *nodding*_

 

_L/ Well, I guess I won’t stop by then._

 

_L/ I mean, in person I don't talk this much._

 

_L/ Even I know that, it would be pointless._

 

_E/ D: NO come, I’ll talk!_

 

_L/ Ha, you’re so easy to read._

 

_E/ Cheater._

 

_L/ I’ll be there in a little bit._

 

_E/ Yay._

 

When Levi’s car pulled up to the park, he looked around and saw Eren sitting on the lawn. However, Levi also saw some boys that looked to be Eren’s age standing near where he was sitting. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that Eren was uncomfortable. He was staring at his shoes and flinching away from the words the other boys were spitting in his direction. With disgust, Levi noted that Eren was probably flinching because there was actual spit flying from the bigger boy’s mouth.

Levi approached and quickly realized that these were probably the high school bullies that had plagued Eren. He was catching just the tail end of what they were saying, but it seemed to have been something about castration with a bunch of homophobic slurs. Levi felt anger rising inside. As he sped up his step he recognized the boy who seemed to be leading the others.

Levi grabbed the boy and threw him with just enough force to shock him but not cause any permanent damage. The other boys in the group looked on in shock as Levi flipped their leader onto his back and knelt over him. “You recognize me?”

“Mr. Ackerman!” The boy squeaked.

Levi nodded and pushed his sunglasses up onto his head so he could look the boy in the eyes. “Where do you know me from?”

“You… Your company supplies my family’s business,” the boy whispered.

“Any why is your father afraid of me?” Levi asked.

“You’re… Yakuza… My dad says you’re Yakuza,” the kid was shaking.

“Now, why is there the son an associate of mine speaking like that in a public park?” Levi asked, venom dripping from his voice.

“Why… Would you defend someone like that?” The kid sputtered, his first show of defiance since he laid eyes on Levi. “He’s just some spineless fag.”

“Levi,” Eren said softly, scrambling to his feet, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Eren, is this one of the people who bullied you all throughout high school?” Levi asked, not looking up.

“It’s okay, Levi…” Eren muttered.

“Answer my question,” Levi growled.

Eren took a slight step back, withdrawing his hand. “…Yes…”

“Hanji,” Levi spoke, knowing Hanji was there even if he was still leveling the kid under him with his eyes. “Raise the Faller rates 20%.”

“Yes, Heichou,” Hanji said and Eren looked up at her and noted she didn’t look happy about this turn of events, even if she took the orders without question.

“Why are you doing this?” The kid asked, his voice defiant, but there were tears streaming down his face in fear.

“What was it you said? Spineless fag?” Levi asked and the boy’s eyes were drawn to where Levi’s fingers were running over the handle of the knife holstered to his belt. “You called Eren that. My Eren. And if he is a spineless fag, then so am I. I’ll have a finger for that slight, I think.” Levi unholstered the knife and spun it expertly in his hand.

“Levi!” Eren gasped. “Stop! It’s not important! I’m not that important!”

“I beg to differ,” Levi said softly, lining his blade up with one of the boy’s fingers and then raising his arm. Eren stepped forward as fast as he could and wrenched Levi to the side, pulling him off balance just enough that the blade cut into grass instead of skin.

“Please,” Eren whimpered from where he had landed, Levi half pulled on top of him.

Levi blinked at him for a few moments and then holstered the knife. “For you.” Then he turned back to the boys. “Get out of here, before I change my mind.”

As they went to scurry away, Hanji grabbed the leader’s arm. “Note that the spineless fag is the only one who stood up for you,” she hissed before she let him go and stalked back to the car.

“Levi,” Eren gasped and his whole body started to shake.

“Come with me,” Levi stood and offered Eren his hand.

Levi lead Eren to the coffee shop and guided him to a seat before bringing him the latte he usually ordered and sitting down across from him. It looked like Eren was shocked and completely shaken. Levi felt something inside himself wilt. He had acted before thinking, not considering Eren’s innocence.

“Eren,” Levi started, hesitated, but then continued. “I get it if you don’t want to see me after that.”

“You called me your Eren,” Eren stared at his coffee cup.

Levi hesitated. First of all, he may have partially lost control over his mouth so, calling Eren his hadn’t been exactly his choice. But more than that, Levi’s second point was that Eren had just watched and interfered with Levi removing a finger of a teenager. If it was anyone else, Levi would have been enraged, but it was Eren and Levi felt bad that he had gone that far in front of the innocent young man. “I was angry,” he said in the end.

“You said you stopped for me,” Eren continued his staring contest with his cup.

Levi sat back in his seat. “No one had ever stopped me from doing anything before, let alone physically stopped me.”

“What does that say to you?” Eren asked, and Levi wished he could see those pretty green eyes to try and get a read on how Eren was feeling.

“It says you are dangerous. It says you have a sway on my actions. It says you are a target or my enemies no matter what now. I don’t have doubt that word of my actions today won't get around,” Levi sighed. This was everything he had been trying to avoid. He had to look into protecting the younger man now. “Even if you don't want to continue to see me, I want to extend protections to you to make sure you don’t end up hurt.”

“Why would I not want to see you anymore?” Eren looked up at Levi, his eyes were shining.

Levi’s mouth fell open. “I just… I almost amputated his finger?”

“I’m not dumb, Levi. I know what kind of business you have. I did research before I approached you. I know you aren't a sunshine and daisies kind of guy. I just… I felt responsible for why it was happening and I didn’t think I was that important,” Eren bit his lip. “I was a little surprised to see it happening in front of me, but… it wasn’t exactly unexpected.”

“You… Did research,” if it was possible, Levi’s mouth would hit the floor.

“Yeah, after Mikasa told me what it is you do. I looked into it on the internet,” Eren shrugged. “I didn’t want to be unprepared.”

Levi slowly rested his elbow on the table and placed his face in his palm. “There is either something seriously wrong with you or you are the most honest, innocent and optimistic person I have ever met.”

“I hope there isn't anything wrong with me,” Eren said quietly.

“I don’t think there is,” Levi replied.

“So… Levi, do you want to date?” Eren grinned.

Levi dropped his hand to the table with a thud, staring at Eren like he was crazy. “What?”

“Well, if I’m _your_ Eren…” Eren shrugged and grinned.

Levi blinked several times. Finally he muttered. “What the hell…” And looked at Eren in the eyes, and nodded. “Okay, let’s do that.” and in his head only, Levi added, ‘because it would be easier to protect you that way, anyway.’ After all, Levi couldn’t make a choice like this without justifying it in someway like that, could he?

Eren’s face lit up as bright as the sun. “Can I call you my boyfriend?”

“Is that not a given?” Levi asked, resisting the urge to put his shades back on his face.

“I guess it is,” Eren smiled sheepishly.

Levi glanced down at his phone, checking the time. “I have to go back to work. I’ll be done early today, go back to my house and wait for me. I’ll send a car to bring you over.”

“Bossy,” Eren teased.

“Literally my job to be bossy,” Levi raised an eyebrow and then amended his statements. “Only if you want to.”

“I do, I was just teasing you,”Eren grinned. “See you later!”


	7. Chapter 7

Eren sprawled across the couch that he and Levi had sat on days ago, watching tv shows. He interested himself flipping through channels and scrolling Facebook on his phone until Levi came home about two hours later. Eren heard the car pull up and ran through the house, to be standing by the door when Levi walked in.

“Levi!” Eren beamed at him. “Welcome home!”

Levi’s eyes widened as he stared at Eren and he didn’t say anything.

“Did you forget I was here?” Eren asked, nervous.

“No,” Levi said slowly. “I’m home.”

No, Levi hadn’t forgotten. He had actually felt something akin to nervousness on the way home because he remembered that Eren would be there. No, it was that for the first time, when Levi walked in the door, the cold, emptiness of the house didn't envelope him. No, this time, he waked through the door and Eren’s warmth and light filled the foyer, inviting Levi home in a way he couldn’t recall ever having happened before. Even if Eren hadn't said a word, his mere presence would have lit up the space and Levi was awestruck.

Blinking himself back into composure, Levi walked back towards where Eren had been waiting for him. “Movies?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Food, actually. I was thinking food,” Eren said.

“What do you want?” Levi replied with out hesitation as Eren followed him.

“I’m not picky,” Eren grinned. “I can even cook of you want.”

“Bribery food?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s not the only reason I cook,” Eren pouted.

“Well, I think you’ll find my kitchen lacking, but if you want to look, it’s this way,” Levi lead Eren down another hall to a large kitchen.

Eren’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “It’s huge!”

“And mostly unused,” Levi shrugged.

Eren walked up to the big fridge and opened it, stared and slowly closed it. He went around the rom, opening cabinets until he got back to Levi, a sad look on his face.

“There’s no… FOOD,” he whined.

Levi snorted, barely managing to suffocate down a laugh at how distressed Eren appeared by this. “The only thing the kitchen is used for is making tea.”

“But… FOOD!” Eren flailed his arms. “How do you eat?”

“Take out and restaurants,” Levi shrugged.

Eren face palmed. “That’s so bad. No, you’re going to stock this kitchen and you are going to let me cook food for you and you’ll see what you’re missing.”

“Is that an order?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren’s eyes widened and he quickly waved his hands in front of himself. “No! I didn’t mean it that way, I just… I would like it if you tried my cooking. And really, it’s a travesty to have a kitchen like this not be utilized.”

Levi hummed. “Okay, I’ll send someone to pick up some things.”

Eren’s face broke into a megawatt grin. “Yay!”

Levi stared at him for a second, wondering if he had ever heard someone verbally ‘yay’ before. “But as of now, what take out do you want to eat.”

“Pizza?” Eren asked.

“Fine,” Levi pulled out his phone and texted Hanji to order pizza for them.

Ten minutes later, the two of them found themselves on the couch like last time, The Princess Bride playing on the TV in front of them. Levi found the concept a little silly but Eren seriously loved this movie so Levi agreed to watch it. So far, it didn’t seem to be so bad.

Eren on the other hand, was shifting nervously on the couch. Biting his lip, he finally scooted himself closer to Levi, closing the space between them and draped an arm over the shorter man’s shoulders. Levi didn’t even look away from the screen. He let his body be pulled into Eren’s side, sighing softly through his nose. Eren felt a shiver of excitement ripple through his body, elated that Levi was letting him cuddle him, and he settled in to watch what was one of his favorite movies.

Levi let himself relax into Eren, confused with how easily his body had adjusted to the touch of the younger man. He knew that no one else could touch him like this and make it out unscathed, but something about Eren just made Levi comfortable. He knew he should be concerned about how dangerous that made Eren to him, but somehow, in this moment, when Eren was holding him against his side with a movie playing in front of them on a Saturday night, Levi could pretend that they were two ordinary people having a normal movie date night at home on the couch. Even if it was just for this small moment, Levi was content.

After the movie finished and pizza eaten (even with Hanji having dropped it off with what was probably the world’s most skeptical look at the two men’s positioning) the two didn’t move, cuddled close together. They stayed that way for several minutes, even after the credits had finished rolling, until Eren shifted. He turned his body so he was facing Levi and bit his lip.

“I’m going to do something…” He whispered.

Levi blinked at him, unable to form a response with the way Eren’s movement had rocked him even closer to the impossible warmth that was Eren, sucking away whatever words he would have said. All he could do was stare and wonder what the other was planning, even his thoughts feeling a little stunted under the shine that was Eren’s light at this proximity.

Eren leaned forward and after a second of hesitation, he pressed his lips to Levi’s. Slow, gentle and hesitant, Eren stole Levi’s first kiss. After all, Levi being who he was had no space for things like this in the cold darkness of his life. There was no space in Levi’s world for romance or tenderness, leaving him wholly inexperienced in such things, or so he thought until Eren’s lips, soft and plump, found the older man’s and sent a unique electric current through Levi, warming his insides and turning his body into mush that sagged against Eren, even as his traitorous vocal cords let a small strangled sounding squeak out of his throat. 

After a few moments that somehow felt both like an eternity and much too short, Eren pulled back, letting a goofy smile fall onto those lips that had just been gracing Levi with their presence. “You act like you’ve never been kissed before,” he giggled, taking in the view before him, Levi’s body like pudding as he leaned against Eren, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide as he looked up at Eren.

It took all of the presence of mind Levi could drag up from the depths of his brain to form words again. “I haven’t.”

Eren blinked at him, confusion falling over his face. “You’ve never been kissed?”

Levi slowly shook his head, his mind slowly beginning to pull itself back together. It had felt good, he decided. He liked the kiss and wanted it to happen again, but the look on Eren’s face sung a different tune. He looked concerned, almost upset. “What’s wrong?”

Eren bit his lip and looked down. “I didn’t know that was your first kiss, I just did it and stole that away from you… I should have asked permission or… something.”

Levi frowned. He knew that ‘firsts’ were supposed to be special, even if he thought that was silly, but how upset Eren was seemed unwarranted in his opinion. Unable to figure out how to explain what he was thinking, Levi reached out and tipped Eren’s chin to lock his eyes onto the younger man’s. Eren searched his eyes for a few seconds and seemed to relax a bit before Levi leaned forward and pressed his lips Eren’s, hoping his inexperience wasn't screaming as blatantly as he thought it was.

If it was, Eren didn’t seem to mind. His arms came up, wrapping around Levi and pulling him tighter against his chest, his tongue slipping between his lips and softly running against Levi’s which the older took as a request and parted his lips to grant Eren access, which the other took willingly. After a moment of hesitation, Levi lifted his arms and wrapped them around Eren’s neck, clutching to those broad shoulders to ground himself because there was a moment where he became concerned he might float way under Eren’s attentions.

When their lips parted again, Eren rested his forehead against Levi’s and smiled. “I guess it’s okay with you that I stole your first kiss, then?”

“I think it is alright for my first boyfriend to have my first kiss,” Levi said, feeling his cheeks warm up a little so he pulled back and ducked his head, hoping Eren wouldn’t see.

“I’m your first everything, huh?” Eren pressed a gentle kiss to Levi’s cheek and grinned.

“I would ordinarily tell you I don’t have time for relationships,” Levi muttered.

“But I’m sitting here,” Eren said gently, finishing Levi’s sentence. He reached out and ran his fingers over Levi’s cheek gently. “I don’t mind being your first. I would also like to be your last.”

Levi’s eyes shot up, but he didn’t want to touch the implications of _that_ statement right there. Not right now, when he wasn’t sure he was entirely coherent. Instead he stood and pulled out his phone. “I should have Hanji take you home before Mikasa yells at you again.”

Eren grinned. “Oh, I think I’ve already got her earful on you already.”

Levi paused his texting to raise an eyebrow at Eren. Eren just laughed.

“He’s _dangerous_ ,” Eren said, his voice stressing the words just enough to show he found the concept ridiculous.

Levi stared at Eren for a few seconds more before going back to his phone. “She’s not wrong.”

Eren scoffed and stood, walking to stand behind Levi, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, pulling him flush against himself. His hands traced gently down Levi’s arms, then to his sides and rested finally on his hips. He leaned down so Levi could feel the warmth of Eren’s breath on his ear as the younger man spoke.

“You fit so well against me,” Eren whispered, his voice sounding a little rough. And if his hands hadn’t been enough, that tone did it. Levi’s phone slipped from his fingers and he absolutely melted against Eren, partially against his will. Eren laughed softly and gently kissed Levi behind his ear. “How dangerous could a man be when he turns to putty with the slightest touch?”

Levi leaned back, his head pressing into Eren’s shoulder. “You are the most reckless person I have ever met,” he breathed out, trying to pull out his usual demeanor.

Eren laughed again. “Is that so?” He asked, his fingers traced small patterns from Levi’s hips up his stomach and chest. He whimpered softly in Levi’s ear as he felt the muscles under Levi’s clothes. “It would be a lie if I said you were the only one effected,” he whispered after a few seconds.

Levi turned in Eren’s arms and looked up at the younger man. “I am very dangerous,” he said seriously.

“I believe you,” Eren leaned down and pressed soft kisses along Levi’s jawline, causing the older man’s legs to quiver ever so slightly. Each kiss was punctuated by a word. “But. I. Feel. So. Safe. With. You.”

Levi opened his mouth to respond, embarrassed by the soft sounds coming from his throat, but there was a harsh cough from the door. Levi immediately pulled away from Eren, and turned to Hanji in the door way, straightening his clothes.

“Hanji,” Levi cleared his throat.

“Let’s go, kid,” Hanji crossed her arms.

Eren blushed lightly and leaned over, giving Levi’s cheek another quick kiss before he grinned. “See you later, Levi.”

Levi nodded. “Good night, Eren.”

And with that, Hanji lead Eren out to the car to take him home. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was stupid. Levi knew it wasn’t a smart move for him to let Eren touch him like that. To let Eren dull Levi’s sharp edges and pull softness from him. Levi wasn't in a position that he could afford such things. Levi was a rock, an immovable object, a deity in a world of men. He was untouchable as long as his enemies saw him as ‘God’ the impervious leader of his family. As long as they didn’t dare touch what belonged to ‘humanity’s strongest’, Levi could do what he wished, but more than that, he could keep his family safe.

However, this reputation that Levi had so carefully crafted was formed on his cold attitude. His apparent lack of care for those around him. As long as everyone thought that he viewed his subordinates as no more than disposable pawns, then they were _safe_ because no one would harm them to get to him. But Eren touched him, like there was no wall up around him as much to protect those around him as much as himself. Eren shined his light on the cold darkness that Levi had carefully cultivated over his nearly 22 years on this earth. His bright grin cracked all the kinks in Levi’s armor and made Levi _feel_. 

And Levi had no idea how he did it. He honestly had no clue. At any given moment, this one included, if asked Levi would tell you without a doubt that he would never let Eren touch him or cuddle him or kiss him. Yet, when faced with the absolutely blinding brilliance that was Eren Jaeger, Levi bent to the younger man’s will. He folded like a deck of cards and let the other take control, let those large warm hands run over his body and those soft lips press against him wherever they pleased. When looking into those gentle green eyes, Levi would melt and meet Eren where he wanted the older man to be. 

It was dangerous. Levi knew it. It made Eren the most threatening person to Levi. If Eren betrayed him, Levi wouldn’t be able to stop him. The younger man had proved that tonight with a simple touch and a few words, rendering all of Levi’s strength and prowess incapable. In that moment, Eren could have killed him and Levi would have let him. Reversely, if one of Levi’s numerous enemies locked onto Eren, Levi didn’t doubt that he would go to the ends of the Earth to protect him. Without thinking about it. Because when it came to Eren, Levi’s body operated before his mind could catch up. If his mind had any say, it would tell Levi that Eren was negligible damage as opposed to his own life, there were people who relied on him. And yet, Levi’s body objected, took up the role of protector, let words spill out of his mouth before Levi knew what they were, and begged to feel the warmth of Eren’s fingers on his skin.

Levi was in trouble. He didn’t understand these feelings, they weren't ones that he was told about growing up. He was raised to be a cold, calculating Yakuza boss. What did it mean when his heart beat harder in his chest when Eren was near? Fear? Levi had every right to be afraid. If he wasn’t in control of his actions, then everyone should be afraid. But somehow, fear didn't seem quite right. It was something else that he couldn’t quite name. Something that he needed to suffocate because it couldn’t be healthy, he decided.

“Heichou, what exactly are you doing?” Hanji was back in the doorway, having returned from bring Eren home. her voice jogged Levi out of his thoughts so harshly that he actually jumped, causing Hanji to look momentarily shocked, having never seen such a reaction from her boss.

“What do you mean, Hanji?” Levi asked, pulling his composure together.

“You’re messing around with some dumb, innocent kid,” Hanji put her hands on her hips.

Levi bristled. It made him angry. Why did it make him angry? Levi analyzed what Hanji had said. No, it wasn’t that she was challenging him, Hanji always seemed to challenge him, her mouth running away without her, her position as his second in command often pushing boundaries and leading her to question him. Her viewpoints often objective to a fault, offering a different perspective to make sure that Levi was confident in his choices. Hanji was his external ‘devil on the shoulder’ so to speak. She would often voice an opinion when they were alone (so the other subordinates wouldn’t get ideas) with the soul reason being making sure that Levi was happy with his decisions. He was used to this, it wasn’t her challenge that made him angry, even if he sensed it to be somewhat different this time. It was her slight to Eren. It was that she called him dumb. Levi was _angry_ that someone called Eren stupid. _What is going on?_

“…Heichou,” Hanji was studying his face. when he didn't answer, lost in his own mind, she tried again, her tone gentler. “Levi.”

His eyes shot to her and he sighed, knowing that Hanji wasn’t challenging him. She was genuinely concerned. Sometimes, she overstepped the boundaries of their relationship in ways he couldn’t ever call her on, and this was one of the times. She was caring about him like someone who wasn’t simply a subordinate. She was caring for him like family would. To say it outlaid would draw attention to this behavior and thus causing it to end as it was inappropriate for their positions, but Levi sometimes needed that care that she provided.

“It’s easiest for me to protect him if he is close, Hanji. You know that and you know he is already in too deep to not be afforded my protections,” Levi sighed.

“Is that all this is? You let his get that close for protection?” Hanji frowned.

“I…” Levi looked away.

“Heichou,” Hanji stepped into the room, resting her hands on his shoulders.  “Levi. You're too close, in too deep. I can’t lose you because some child can’t seem to find self restraint. It’s my job to nip things like this in the bud before it goes too far.”

Levi’s eyes shot back and forth, his brain calculating. “Hanji,” he looked up into her eyes and she sighed.

“I see,” she replied, as if she knew just what he was thinking. She turned and walked briskly from the room, back to her lab where she leaned over the counter, defeated. The look in Levi’s eyes had spoken the volumes he couldn’t, maybe that he didn't even realize was the truth to what was in his heart. She was certain, in fact, that Levi didn't know how to identify what he was feeling. Feeling in general was mostly alien to him. But his eyes told the truth. They said, “It’s already too late.” Hanji was defeated and concerned, but more than anything, she was angry. One thoughtless green eyed kid and broken her boss, her boss that was referred to by many as ‘God’ because of him untouchable he was. She knew then that she had never hated anyone as much as she hated Eren Jaeger.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_L/ Where are you?_

 

_E/ Home._

 

_L/ I have unexpected free time._

 

_E/ Unexpected?_

 

_L/ Don’t ask questions. Are you busy?_

 

_E/ I could pause my porn for you._

 

_L/ …_

 

_L/ Don’t let me disturb you._

 

_E/ Jesus, I was kidding._

 

_E/ *photo of a book open in front of Eren*_

 

_L/ Convenient cover._

 

_E/ Seriously?_

 

_L/ Hey, everyone has needs._

 

_E/ …Do you?_

 

_L/ I plead the fifth._

 

_L/ I mean, of course not, I'm a robot._

 

_E/ O.O_

 

_L/ What is that supposed to mean?_

 

_E/ Just… Mental images._

 

_L/ Don’t imagine that, brat._

 

_E/ I could help you._

 

_L/ …Brat._

 

_E/ You say that like it is a bad thing._

 

_L/ Listen, brat. Do you want to see me or not?_

 

_E/ Send me a selfie._

 

_L/ Is that a no?_

 

_E/ Selfie and I’ll answer you._

 

There was a few moments of silence and Eren almost texted again to tell Levi he was kidding and of course he wanted to see Levi, but then his phone buzzed.

 

_L/ *Selfie of Levi sitting in what looked like the back_

_of a car with sunglasses perched on his nose and_

_slightly pink cheeks*_

 

_E/ Aw, so cute. Did you really think I’d say no?_

 

_L/ Your answer is outside your house._

 

_L/ …_

 

_L/ I’m not cute._

 

Eren ran to the front window of his house and saw a black car sitting there, the engine idling. Eren bit his lip and looked down at himself, in a grungy t-shirt and sweatpants. He ran back to his room and grabbed his phone.

 

_E/ This is a surprise attack._

 

_L/ What does that even mean?_

 

_E/ I need some time to get ready._

 

_L/ Hm. Don't bother. I'm taking you shopping._

 

_E/ What?_

 

_L/ Let me in._

 

_E/ ??????_

 

Eren ran back to the front of his house and saw Levi now standing on the doorstep, looking entirely unamused. Eren blushed a little and opened the front door. “Hey, he muttered shyly.

Levi raised a smooth eyebrow and looked over Eren’s appearance. “I see,” was all he said in the end.

Eren turned brighter red and coughed. “I wasn’t kidding!”

“Let me see your clothes,” Levi said, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

Eren blinked, confused. Slowly, his hands reached to the hem of his shirt to pull it off. “Oh… Okay?”

Levi stared at him, slowly sliding the sunglasses down his nose to look over them at Eren. “Your wardrobe, Eren,” Levi seemed to be swallowing down amusement.

If Eren hadn’t been red before, he certainly was now as he quickly smoothed the shirt back down against his skin. “Oh! Sure!” He turned quickly and led Levi through the house to his room as Levi pockets his sunglasses.

Levi stood in front to the closet the stored most of Eren’s clothes and opened it, thumbing through it seemingly thoughtlessly, occasionally pulling a piece out and tossing it on Eren’s bed. After a few moments with Eren watching curiously, Levi spoke. “Why would I want the shirt off your back?”

Eren fell into a coughing fit. It was halfway due to embarrassment and half because of amusement. “I have NO idea,” Eren managed finally, the sarcasm in is voice apparent.

Levi paused and looked over at him. After a few seconds, he decided to ignore Eren on that. He turned towards the bed and motioned to the pile he had made. “These are appropriate.”

Eren titled his head to the side like a confused puppy. “For… What?”

“I have a rule, a dress code of sorts. No one who is associated with my family should be seen in less that what’s in that pile. We are well dressed,” Levi raised an eyebrow. “I understand this isn’t much, but I’ll buy you more clothes.”

Eren gaped at him. “I think… I was just personally attacked,” he muttered.

Levi crossed his arms. “Your the one who wanted to be seen with me.”

“My clothes are that bad?” Eren tried desperately not to feel offended.

Levi’s eyes shot downward, like he was trying to muster up courage and then he stepped forward and reached up, his fingers wrapping around Eren’s chin, locking green eyes to black and silver. “They don't do you justice,” he said in a low voice. “Let me take care of you.”

Eren shivered. He stepped forward and Levi released his chin just in time for Eren’s lips to find his. Levi moaned softly into Eren’s kiss as the younger man’s arms wrapped around him. That moan turned into a squeak as Eren scooped Levi off his feet and carried him over to the bed. He felt his back hit the mattress even as Eren continued to kiss him. Levi was nervous for reasons he couldn’t quite figure out. He couldn’t convince himself to open his eyes, even as he felt Eren moving around, doing something. After a few minutes, Eren was gone.

Levi opened his eyes, his lips feeling a little swollen from the attention they had received. Eren was standing about a foot away, holding an expensive pair of dark jeans (that Mikasa had bought for him and he never wore because they seemed to ritzy for him) and a short sleeved navy blue shirt that had buttons a quarter of the way down the front. He grinned down at Levi, seeing the older man’s confusion. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, raising his eyebrows at Levi when the other didn't look away. After a few seconds, Eren shrugged and dropped his pants. Levi felt a heat in his stomach as he looked over Eren’s boxer clad body and he immediately averted his eyes.

When Eren was dressed, he cleared his throat. “Is this better?” Eren grinned when Levi seemed to be jolted out of his head space.

Levi cleared his throat, and looked over Eren appraisingly. “Better,” he nodded.

Eren’s grin widened and he held out his hand for Levi to help him up. “So what did you have planned for today?”

“I’m taking you to some stores,” Levi stood and tried to shake off the feelings swirling through him. 

Eren hummed. “I’m going to have to do something to pay you back.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You don't have to.”

Eren shook his head. “Despite what you may think, I was kidding about the sugar daddy thing, Levi. I want us to be equals. So if you insist on updating my wardrobe or whatever, I want to be able to pay you back in some way.”

Levi thought about it for a few moments. “I know you weren’t serious, but I have the money.”

“It doesn’t have to be money,” Eren smiled softly.

Levi nodded. “Cook me dinner,” he said finally.

Eren’s soft smile grew into a full on, blinding grin. “Deal. Can I use your fabulous kitchen?”

“Of course,” Levi replied, walking towards the front of Eren’s house.

The day was spent going to store after store that Eren was positive were much too expensive for the likes of him. Levi didn’t even blink, paying repeatedly at each place, making sure that Eren couldn’t see the totals he was wracking up, but Eren was decently certain that it was in the thousands of dollars range by the end of the day.

They stopped off at Eren’s house to drop off the bags (too many in Eren’s opinion) before heading back to Levi’s so Eren could cook. Once there, Eren was surprised that the kitchen which was barren before was now fully stocked.

“Who did this?” Eren asked in wonder.

“Mikasa,” Levi settled himself at the table off to the side. “I told her to get whatever you usually use.”

Eren looked surprised. “Was she mad about it?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “She doesn’t question orders.”

Eren laughed. “You don't ever give me orders. Not really. I mean, you ripped apart my wardrobe, but you don't really order me around.”

“You aren’t my subordinate,” Levi replied.

“Hmmm,” Eren hummed absentmindedly as he started putting together ingredients to cook.

“I like your free will,” Levi added, looking at his phone.

Eren glanced at him as he continued to cook. “Do you? It’s not weird having someone who isn’t always bending to your will?”

Levi considered it. “I have enough people who do what I say. It’s nice that there is someone who wont just do my bidding because of my position.”

Eren hummed again, putting a bunch of ingredients in a bowl and beating it with a whisk. “I’d do most things you asked just because it’s you, you know.”

Levi looked up from his phone and watched Eren move around the kitchen. “That’s different.”

“Is it?” Eren flashed him a smile.

“Yes,” Levi glanced back down at his phone before he put it in his pocket. “What do you see when you look at me?”

“Levi,” Eren replied.

“What does that mean?” Levi persisted.

Eren considered the question. “I see a kind man hiding behind a big, tough shell of impassibility. I see someone who doesn't know what it is like to be loved and cared for, but simultaneously cares so deeply for those around him that he would go as far as to make himself into what some would consider a monster to keep them safe. I see someone who is hurting, in pain. Someone who is desperately looking for another person who is willing to say ‘it’s alright to be just you’ while believing that that person will never come,” Eren poured the mixture he had made into a casserole dish and popped it into the preheated oven. Levi stared at Eren as he walked over, shocked by Eren’s little speech. Eren leaned over him, resting his weight on the table to Levi’s side. “Hey, Levi. It’s okay to be just you.”

Levi opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He just stared up at Eren, his heart beating fast and hard, something that felt like… happiness? Swelling inside him. Eren filed so gently as he reached out and ran his fingers over Levi’s cheek, looking at him with the softest eyes Levi had ever seen. “It’s more than okay to be just you. I won’t run away.”

Levi leaned into the touch, closing is eyes. “I’ll try.”

Eren leaned down and kissed Levi on the forehead before he sat down in the chair next to the older man. “I know it’s hard for you.”

Levi didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t know how to be just him even if what Eren had said wasn’t untrue. He was saved though, by the oven beeping. Eren stood and retrieved the food from the oven, placing it on the table on a mat.

“Enjoy,” Eren smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a weird stopping point, but I broke up this and the next chapter because I'm trying to keep the lengths uniform...ish so 3000+ words was just too much. A continuation from exactly where this chapter left off is coming next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I split it up, but this chapter is still long. Oh well, I tried.
> 
> oh, and a bit of yummy smut :3 ...So it begins...

They ate, and Levi realized that Eren’s cooking was indeed worth being used as bribery. After, they found themselves back in the room with the comfy couches and the TV, this time, just cuddled together on the cushions.

“Levi, can I touch you?” Eren asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Levi didn’t move from where he was pressed against Eren’s side. “You’re touching me right now.”

“I… Never mind,” Eren bit his lip, blushing and looking down.

Something flashed through Levi’s mind. The true meaning behind Eren’s question. He felt heat wash over his face as he remembered the reaction Eren had when he was standing behind Levi, feeling the older man’s well muscled body. Levi scooted away from Eren and glanced over at the other, making sure he had his full attention before he loosened his cravat, letting the cloth hang loose around his neck and unbuttoned his pristinely pressed shirt before removing both pieces and folding them, placing them neatly on the back of the couch.

Eren’s eyes were as big as saucers as he watched Levi strip until he was left only in his pants, swallowing roughly. Once he was done, Levi motioned to his now exposed torso. “Didn’t you want to touch me?”

Eren bit his lip so hard Levi thought he was going to draw blood and leaned forward, gently running his fingers over the defined abs. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered.

Levi felt the pink tinge his cheeks as he let Eren trace patterns over his body. “God, your skin is so soft,” Eren leaned forward, as if on autopilot, pressing his lips gently to Levi’s chest.

Levi gasped at the feeling of Eren’s lips and his body jerked, Eren pulling back slightly, looking up at the older man sheepishly. “Sorry…”

Levi shook his head. “You don't have to stop.”

Eren breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and leaning back. “Yes, I do. If I don't stop now I wont be able to stop later.”

Levi watched Eren trying to control his breathing, looking every inch the model of restraint. Levi was unsatisfied. He wanted to be touched more. He wanted to feel Eren’s hands and lips all over his exposed skin… He wanted… He… What on Earth was he thinking? He should be grateful Eren stopped. He should be overjoyed. He should be keeping Eren at arm’s length, both physically and mentally. …His body was moving without his consent again. Before Levi could even pull himself out of his confused thought space, he found himself in Eren’s lap, straddling the younger man’s thighs, guiding Eren’s hands to rest on his waist, even as Eren’s eyes shot open is surprise.

“Levi…?” Eren whispered, looking up at him.

Levi shook his head, unable to find the words to explain what his traitorous body was doing without the backing of his logical brain. “Touch me like you wanted to,” his voice spoke without Levi’s mind’s approval.

Eren’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as his hands roamed over Levi’s skin, soft and smooth, stretched over hardened muscle. They traced up his abdomen, smoothing over his chest and then up and over his shoulders, pausing on his shoulder where a scar marred the otherwise perfect skin.

Levi shivered and clutched to Eren’s shoulders, his eyes closed until he felt Eren’s hands stop, fingers gently probing the scar. “Old injury,” he whispered.

“How did it happen?” Eren asked.

“I played with blades when I was too young,” Levi frowned. The injury was one of his early glaring failures, a reminder that would never fade that he was actually just human. All of Levi’s other injuries had healed flawlessly, but that one, the one that gave Levi shame, had scarred horribly.

“Turn around,” Eren said softly.

Levi hesitated, but then he turned, repositioning himself so his back was to Eren, in the space the younger man had made between him legs. Eren’s breathing caught again, and Levi knew why, but Eren decided not to say anything just yet. First, he pressed his lips to the scar gently, as if his kisses alone would smooth out the angry, jagged, damaged tissue. After Eren was satisfied with his treatment of the scar, he pulled away, his fingers running down Levi’s back, tracing what Levi knew was the outer line of the crest tattooed to his back.

“This is beautiful,” Eren said quietly.

“It’s the wings of freedom,” Levi glanced over his shoulder, watching Eren’s face lit up with wonder. “It’s my family’s crest.”

“Will I get one?” Eren asked.

Levi’s mouth hung open at the question. Finally he managed a response. “Depends.”

“On what?” Eren looked up and met his eyes.

“How long you stay with me… And if you want to,” Levi was hesitant with his words.

Eren’s eyes twinkled. “So the answer to that is yes, yes I will get one.”

Levi huffed and turned back to face front. Despite his earlier pause, now he was amused. “Confident.”

He could hear the grin in Eren’s voice. “Very,” Eren laughed out as he pressed a kiss to the back of Levi’s neck.

Levi shivered as Eren continued to kiss him, until his lips found the side of Levi’s neck, where they latched on and sucked and gently bit at the pale skin. Levi gasped, his hand falling to Eren’s knee and squeezing as Eren’s hands snaked around him and ran down his chest to his stomach and then traced the edge of his pants.

“Eren…” Levi whispered.

Eren’s lips lifted off his neck and pressed to Levi’s ear. “Do you want this?” Eren whispered. His fingers teased the hairs that trailed down from Levi’s bellybutton, and Eren knew he was straining to find control, but he was aware of how inexperienced Levi was, how understanding his own feelings was difficult for him, and the last thing that Eren wanted was to push too hard and make Levi retreat from him.

Levi leaned back against Eren, feeling that now familiar heat pooling in his stomach. “I told you to touch me like you wanted to.”

Eren pressed another kiss to the side of Levi’s head, huffing out a laugh. “I know what you said, Levi. I want to know what you want.”

Levi growled low in his throat, a sound that usually would make people shake with fear, but even Levi could tell at this moment that it lacked it’s usual ferocity. He sounded just as frustrated as he felt, so he reached down, unbuttoned his pants and guided Eren’s fingertips to the opening. “Eren. Touch me.”

Even as Eren’s breathing became a little harder and his hand slid down to take hold of Levi’s length, Levi’s back arching at the contact, Levi’s mind screamed. ‘What are you doing? Why are you letting him do this? Why are you _guiding_ him to do this? What’s wrong with you? You can never go back after this…’

Levi whimpered softly as Eren’s other hand came down, thumb hooking into the zipper of his pants, pulling them down to expose his erection to the air, his other hand still stroking him up and down. ‘Stop him before it’s too late!’

“God, Levi, I want you,” Eren whispered before he bit the pale shoulder in front of him.

Levi was arched, pressing his cock into Eren’s hand and he silenced his mind. He _didn’t want_ to stop Eren, not matter what his logical brain screamed. He wanted to chase this feeling and he wanted to lose himself with Eren. Eren, who told him it was alright to just be Levi. He shut down the part of his brain that was ‘Heichou’ and allowed himself to writhe under Eren’s attentions.

“More,” he moaned out and Eren kissed a trail up his shoulder to his neck.

“Let me suck you?” Eren whispered as he continued to press kisses to Levi’s neck.

“Anything you want,” Levi whispered back, breathless.

Eren paused at that, just for a second, before he slid himself out from behind Levi. He knelt before the older man and bit his lip, looking up at Levi, almost as if he was double checking his permission.

“Please,” Levi tried to hide the desperation in his voice.

Without another second of hesitation, Eren leaned forward and sucked the head of Levi’s cock into his mouth, his tongue moving in lazy circles before he sucked Levi down deeper. Levi groaned, his eyes closing of their own volition as Eren’s mouth bobbed up and down his length. Eren moaned around his mouthful and the vibrations went straight through Levi. He forced his eyes back open and looked down at Eren, his big green eyes looking up at him as he sucked, his arm moving… And Levi realized that Eren was touching himself while sucking Levi off. Eren was so turned on by Levi’s cock in his mouth that he was pleasuring himself even as his tongue did absolutely _sinful_ things to Levi. 

Eren pushed further down on Levi’s cock, and Levi cried out as he felt the warm, wet, constrictive heat of Eren’s throat. Eren’s eyes rolled back and his moan was muffled as he swallowed around Levi. Levi was aware that Eren’s arm had stopped moving, that meant Eren was coming while deep throating him, and that knowledge was enough to push Levi over the edge. He threw his head back and moaned as he came down Eren’s throat, his body shaking as Eren milked him.

Finally Eren pulled back and blushed, looking down at his lap. Levi moved without thinking, grabbing a box of tissues from the end table and handing a few to Eren. With a muttered thanks Eren cleaned himself up and then carefully wiped Levi down before slipping his softened cock back into his pants and zipping him up.

Levi sat back on the couch, watching Eren through the fingers of one hand that he had covered his face with moments ago. When Eren lifted back up to the couch, he grinned at Levi and the older man dropped his hand, thinking. Eren’s grin faltered.

“Are you okay?” Eren looked worried.

“Kiss me,” Levi said softly.

“I just… I just swallowed your come, are you sure?” Eren bit his lip.

“I don't care, just come here,” Levi frowned.

Eren scooted over and let Levi take control of the kiss almost immediately. Levi kissed him desperately, trying to convey all of the feelings he couldn’t figure out how to say. When Eren pulled back, he ran the backs of his fingers over Levi’s cheek, smiling gently.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s alright, Levi. I’m going to stay right here with you, always. I love you, okay?” Eren pressed another gentle kiss to Levi’s lips and Levi realized that Eren was brushing away a few tears that had escaped his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried.

“Love?” Levi looked up at the green eyes looking at him so tenderly that Levi thought he might melt

“Mmhmm. I love you. All of you,” Eren pulled Levi against his chest and held him close.

Levi struggled. He needed to have an answer. He had to respond. A small strangled noise came out of his throat.

“Shh,” Eren hushed him. “You don't have to say anything. I don’t expect you to, okay? Just relax with me.”

Levi did relax. He let his body sag against Eren’s chest and after several minutes of silence, he was able to speak again. “Stay here tonight.”

Levi could feel Eren nod from where his cheek was pressed against the top Levi’s head. “As you wish.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eren woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. It took him several seconds to remember he had stayed over at Levi’s the night before. Eren sighed softly, a little afraid to look at his phone, wishing he had remembered to call Mikasa and let her know. Running his hand down his face he looked over the bed next to him, his eyes falling on the sleeping face of Levi. Eren smiled, knowing that any yelling Mikasa was going to do was worth seeing this.

Last night, Eren had seen the severe exterior that Levi always wore crack. He had seen the vulnerability he had know was there come to the surface as Levi struggled to hold back tears, and failing, when Eren had said ‘I love you’. He had seen the older man turn off all of that which made him cold and be just Levi like Eren had said he could. And Levi had been beautiful, even as he didn't know what to say or do, he was beautiful. Eren felt wholly unworthy to be in the presence of someone as perfect as Levi. 

After what had happened on the couch, Levi had shown Eren to his room, and both of them realized that Eren wouldn’t be able to fit into Levi’s sleep clothes, leading Eren to strip down to his boxers and climb into bed just like that. Levi had curled against him, snugging into his chest and falling asleep relatively quickly. Somehow, Eren felt like for that moment, he was the strong one and he was protecting Levi from everyone else. Eren was alright with that, he could protect the Levi that was hidden away, it was only fair with how much Levi gave up to protect everyone else, him included. 

Eren reached out to touch Levi’s face, but before he could make contact the bedroom door banged open. Eren nearly jumped out of his skin, but Levi’s eyes shot open and to the door, his hand shooting under his pillow before he relaxed and flopped back down.

“Heichou! Why aren’t you answering your phone, that stupid kid is-” Hanji froze in the doorway, taking in the scene before her. Eren looked mildly terrified, laying in the bed in just his underwear and Levi glaring at her from the pillows.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Hanji?” Levi asked coldly, rolling to sit up. 

Hanji gaped at them. “You should have called your sister…” She finally managed to get out.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Eren looked sheepish, recovering from his shock, but from behind Hanji there was an enraged growl and before anyone could react Mikasa stormed into the room.

“You!” She growled and literally grabbed Eren by the ear, dragging him out of the bed.

“OwowowowowoOW!” Eren flailed and allowed himself to be pulled.

“I’m taking you home and I’m going to lock you in the basement and you're never leaving again, I swear! We TALKED about this and I can’t even… Really Eren, what is going on in that empty head go yours?” Mikasa rambled angrily as she dragged him, like she had forgotten where she was and who was around her, unbridled rage taking over.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Mikasa, I can explain and I’ll go with you but for the love of all things holy, let go!” Eren whined.

Mikasa froze. Eren looked up once he found his footing after having been literally dragged and saw Levi standing in front of Mikasa, looking at her with a glare so cold that it could probably freeze over hell. Eren quietly pulled himself out of Mikasa’s loosened grip, a little impressed that all it took was a glare to stall out his sister who, until recently, Eren had regarded as the strongest person he knew. She was pretty much a beast, who Eren had actually shied away from telling about his bullies for fear for them, if that put her into perspective, but here she was, frozen and… Shaking?

Eren then noticed the knife in Levi’s hand. Eren was willing to bet that’s what Levi had reached for under the pillow. It was pointed right at Mikasa and now Eren understood her fear. She had just ripped her boss’s boyfriend (the boss that everyone seemed at minimum low key terrified of) out of bed with him and made him scream out in pain as she pulled him away. As much as Eren knew that Mikasa hadn’t meant to hurt him, she just had a tendency to lose her mind a bit when she can’t find him, Mikasa wasn’t trusting that Levi would spare her life for that. Eren stood and stepped forward, resting his had on Levi’s forearm.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, see?” Eren smiled, trying to reassure Levi.

Levi’s eyes flickered to Eren, softening as they did. “This is the second time you’re doing this,” he said stiffly.

“Yeah, sorry, I don't really like blood. Plus, I’d really rather you didn't gut my sister,” Eren shrugged sheepishly. “Please, don’t, I’ll throw up and be pretty upset.”

Levi made a small sound that sounded almost like he was amused, but it was gone before Eren could tell and he lowered his arm. “Don’t throw up in my bedroom.”

Mikasa visibly relaxed, but didn't say a word. Hanji was the first to speak. Her voice was tight. “Heichou, can I have a word?”

Levi nodded and followed her from the room. Mikasa finally slumped down to the ground. “Holy shit, he was going to kill me.”

Eren knelt next to her. “He wasn't going to, he knows how important to me you are.”

“Put some clothes on,” Mikasa wrinkled her nose. “But, no, I don't think he was thinking about my relation to you for a minute. I’ve seen that face before. I was about to die.”

Eren laughed and stood, walking to where his clothes were, pulling them on. “You’re the one who barged in before I had time to dress. And you should have known I wouldn’t let him hurt you.”

“Eren, I’ve never seen that happen before. No one has ever been able to stop Heichou from doing anything. What did you do?” Mikasa looked back at him, calming down. “I mean, I’ve seen him unfazed at gunpoint for god sakes.”

Eren smiled softly. “I told him the truth.”

“Your way too calm,” Mikasa crossed her arms. “I almost died and you’re smiling!”

“I didn't think you were going to die,” Eren shrugged. “I do wish you wouldn't use my ear as a handle anymore, though.”

Mikasa scoffed. “What happened to our conversation about how dangerous that man is?” She paused and then added, muttering. “Sorry about your ear.”

“He’s not dangerous to me, Mikasa,” Eren shrugged.

Mikasa sighed. “What am I ever going to do with you?”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn't lock me in the basement,” Eren teased.

“Why would I bother? You’d be broken out within the hour by humanity’s strongest man,” Mikasa pouted.

“Humanity’s strongest man?” Eren tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah,” Mikasa waved her hand. “That’s what people call him, that or God.” Eren laughed and Mikasa looked confused. “I’m somehow not surprised you find this funny,” she said dryly.

“It’s just… Levi is so kind,” Eren smiled softly. “It’s funny to think of him having such intense names like that.”

“Kind??” Mikasa looked flabbergasted. “Are we talking about the same man?”

Eren sighed quietly. “It appears I'm in love with things that no one else seems to see.”

Mikasa stared at him, her gaze hardening. “In love? Eren, you’re too immature to know what that word even means.”

Eren frowned. “Mikasa…”

“There is nothing special about Heichou. There is no hidden kindness. He’s all sharp edges and cold stares and calculated risks and danger,” Mikasa stood, walking forward and placing her hands on either side of Eren’s face, looking up at him. “It’s not too late. Distance yourself from that man, don't let him drag you down. Please, Eren.”

Eren blinked at Mikasa. “Can’t you see it? How much pain he’s in? How hard he tries to protect you all? How much he’s given up for that goal?”

“He doesn’t want to protect us! We’re just tools to him!” Mikasa angrily brushed tears of frustration away from her eyes. “Eren, I need you to be safe! Please, tell me you’ll leave this house and never come back. I can’t leave, I’ve sworn loyalty, but if anything happened to you…”

“If anything happened to me, Levi would come for me, because he is kind and he is strong and he protects those close to him. You, me, Hanji, Armin, and anyone else. He will protect us all, don’t you see?” Eren stepped back and away from Mikasa. “I can't tell you what you want to hear. Not this time. This time I have something to protect, too.”

“Eren, no,” Mikasa stepped forward but dropped her hands, seeing the look of determination in his eyes.

“You’ll understand one day, Mika,” Eren stepped forward and put his had gently on Mikasa’s head, using the childhood nickname he had for her as it it would help put her at ease.

She frowned and turned away from him. “I have a job to do,” she muttered and stormed from the room.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

“Why was the stupi- the kid in your bed, Heichou?” Hanji was storming around her lab.

“I asked him to stay,” Levi blankly watched her go.

“With all due respect, What in the hell are you thinking?” Hanji glared at the door like the heat from her eyes would reach all the way upstairs to Eren.

Levi looked down. “Hanji.”

“No, don't you start with the ‘Hanji’ and then I melt and stand down and let you run this family into the ground because some idiot with a nice ass sashayed his way in here. STOPPING THIS IS MY LITERAL JOB DESCRIPTION,” Hanji’s rage actually gave Levi chills, knowing when she was angry she could probably outmatch him, but he didn't let it show.

“Hanji,” Levi locked her in place with his gaze. “He saw me.”

“What does that even mean?” Hanji put her hands on her hips, but she was already softening.

“When he looks at me he sees…” Levi struggled for a moment. “Even more than you do.”

Hanji stopped pacing. She stopped moving and nearly stopped breathing. No. This couldn’t be real. That idiot couldn’t have looked inside Levi so thoroughly in such a short time. She had spent a lifetime to be able to know him so well and that dumb brat just walked up and _knew_?

“That can’t be,” Hanji started, but Levi was shaking his head.

“There is no question,” Levi cut her off.

“I hate him,” Hanji growled.

Levi blinked at her. “He’ll grow on you.”

Hanji face palmed. “I might hate you, too.”

“I can live with that,” the corners of Levi’s lips quirked, and Hanji could only wonder if that small smile was still only a look she’s seen or if she now had to share that with the kid, too.

“If he betrays you-” Hanji started, but Levi cut her off again.

“You can take first whack,” Levi crossed his arms. “Only if I say.”

Hanji sighed. “You know I don't hate you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I literally stole a line from the comments (said by OreoObssession) and put it in the actual fic. Kudos to you, Oreo, for writing a line I loved enough to write it in. (for those who want to know the line was "I'm in love with things no one else seems to see" and Oreo commented it on chapter 5)


	12. Chapter 12

Levi walked back into his bedroom, finding Eren fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Noticing Levi enter, Eren looked up and grinned. “Did you get a lecture, too?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “In a manner.”

Eren laughed. “It seems everyone around us thinks we are destined to fall apart. That one of us is definitely going to mess up the other one, but which one is which depends on who you ask.”

Levi came over and sat next to Eren on the bed. “They might not be wrong.”

Eren frowned. “Come on, we’re like Romeo and Juliet!”

“They both died in the end,” Levi pointed out.

“Okay, bad example, but I meant we should believe in us even if everyone else doesn’t,” Eren nudged Levi with his shoulder.

“I will believe in you,” Levi relented. “But, Eren…”

“Hmm?” Eren scooted his body so he could put his head in Levi’s lap.

“You are very dangerous to me,” Levi finally said, his fingers moving of their own accord, gently smoothing Eren’s hair.

“How so?” Eren asked.

“Just believe me,” Levi muttered.

Eren remained silent for several minutes, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Finally, he spoke again. “Is how dangerous I am worth the risk?”

Levi snorted. He couldn't help it. “Do you think I could separate myself from you even if I wanted to at this point?”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Eren replied quietly.

Levi sighed. “I… I think it is worth it.”

“Promise?” Eren turned his head and looked up at Levi. “Because if it’s not, I can-”

“If you finish that sentence, I will hurt you,” Levi growled.

Eren shook his head, his eyes locking with Levi’s. “No you won’t.”

Levi flopped back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. “Stop that.”

“What?” Eren looked confused.

“Looking into me like that,” Levi grumbled.

Eren laughed and rolled to lay next to Levi. “I couldn’t if I wanted to,” he said gently before he pressed his lips to Levi’s.

Levi kissed him back and then pulled away and sat up. “As much as I’d like to stay here, I have business to take care of.”

Eren nodded. “I figured. I want to go home and change anyway.”

Levi stood. “I’ll have a car take you home.”

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren smiled as Levi walked towards the door. “Hey.”

Levi paused, looking over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“I love you,” Eren beamed.

Levi turned a little red and nodded before he continued out the door.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

_E/ When’s your birthday?_

 

_L/ Dec 25._

 

_E/ Oh!_

 

_L/ What?_

 

_E/ Christmas baby! *happy emoji*_

 

_L/ Yeah?_

 

_E/ That means I have to do a double thing._

 

_L/ Im not big on my birthday._

 

_E/ Why not?_

 

_L/ It’s not all that important._

 

_E/ It is to me!_

 

_L/ If you say so._

 

_E/ I do!_

 

_L/ What are you doing?_

 

_E/ Applying to jobs online._

 

_L/ Huh._

 

_E/ Huh?_

 

_L/ You want a job?_

 

_E/ Isn't that what adults do?_

 

_L/ I can give you one._

 

_E/ Mikasa would murder me. And you._

 

_L/ I didn't mean like what she does. Plus, it_

_would be pretty funny to see her try to_

_kill either of us._

 

_L/ You want to be my chef?_

 

_E/ Seriously? XD_

 

_L/ Is that funny?_

 

_E/ You don't have to pay me to make you food._

 

_L/ Hm. Fair enough._

 

_L/ Do you want to be a chef?_

 

_E/ Pipe dream. I can’t afford culinary school._

 

_L/ Says… Who?_

 

_E/ Um… My bank account?_

 

_L/ Huh._

 

_E/ You gotta cut out that huh thing. It’s making_

_me suspicious._

 

_L/ Huh._

 

_E/ Levi…_

 

_E/ Don't do anything Hanji will lecture you for…_

 

_L/ I think you should go look again._

 

_E/ What?_

 

_L/ Go look at your bank account._

 

Eren stared blankly at his phone. No, there was no way… Eren opened the app for his bank, quickly typing in the password… And then he nearly fell off his bed.

 

_E/ HOW. WHAT. ARE YOU INSANE._

 

_L/ Not the last time I checked._

 

_E/ That’s a ridiculous amount of money!!_

_I can’t accept that!_

 

_L/ If you don’t, I wont let you touch me again._

 

_E/ …_

 

_E/ …_

 

_E/ SERIOUSLY???_

 

_L/ Deadly so._

 

_E/ Fucking hell._

 

_L/ Go apply to culinary school._

 

_E/ I don't know how to thank you. You’re nuts._

 

_L/ Tell me that thing again._

 

_E/ What thing?_

 

_L/ You know._

 

_E/ ?_

 

_E/ Oh!_

 

_E/ You’re ridiculous._

 

_E/ I love you, Levi._

 

_L/ Paid back._

 

_E/ I still think you’re crazy._

 

_L/ I’m considering it an investment._

 

_E/ What?_

 

_L/ You’ll use me as your tester, right?_

 

Eren fell back on his bed. He had always loved to cook, and had considered culinary school briefly before he realized his financial restraints, but now… Now he could live his dream. Though, calculating the number of home cook meals he would have to do in order to pay back this amount of money to Levi made his head spin a little. Maybe adding in blow jobs like last time would help… Eren shook his head. That was a terrible thing to think. Almost sounded like prostitution. Either way, Eren was so excited that he went online to apply right away. Once the application was submitted, Eren texted Levi a picture of the confirmation screen.

 

_E/ All applied and everything. Why does_

_it keep seeming more and more like you_

_really are my sugar daddy?_

 

_L/ Congratulations. But, what’s the point of_

_having money if you don’t spend it on_

_things that matter?_

 

_E/ Things that matter?_

 

_L/ Yes. You are one of the few things that_

_matter in my life, Eren._

 

_E/ …I’m not crying. I love you._

 

_L/ I’m taking you out to dinner tonight to_

_celebrate. Wear a suit._

 

_E/ Hey, I don't even know if I got in yet._

 

_L/ They’ll have hell to pay if they don't_

_accept you._

 

_E/ Oh, scary._

 

_L/ Generally. That is my persona._

 

_E/ Weird, I thought you were a cuddly kitten._

 

_L/ Huh._

 

_E/ Oh, God, what now?_

 

_L/ Nothing. Be ready at 7._

 

_E/ I don't believe you, but okay._

 

Eren was ready when seven o’clock rolled around, and wasn’t surprised when the sleek black car rolled to a stop in front of his house exactly on time. He ran out and opened the door, climbing in and grinning at Armin in the front seat.

“Hey, Armin. Where’s Levi?” Eren asked.

“I’m not sure. Hanji called me and told me to get you and that she would bring Heichou to meet you on site,” Armin shrugged. “You look… impressive.”

“Okay, and don't start, I don’t know why Levi insisted on getting me all of these clothes,” Eren blushed. “I can't imagine how much he spent.”

“I can’t tell you, but I can say he’s not suffering for it. I’m the one who keeps track of the finances,” Armin started to drive.

“Really?” Eren looked impressed. “Well, I always knew you were way smarter than me.”

“Also, no matter what Mikasa or Hanji say, I really think that you and Heichou are meant for each other. Mikasa doesn't know how sad you were before,” Armin bit his lip, glancing in the rearview mirror. “I’m glad to see you smiling for real.”

“Armin…” Eren reached forward and placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’m serious. I’m so happy for you, and I think that Heichou is different, too. I think he’s a little bit softer and that’s… Well, it’s nice. I’d wish you both the best, but I’m a little afraid to say it to him,” Armin laughed, nervously.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Eren laughed along with his friend. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“I was told to keep it a secret. I think you’ll like it though,” Armin smiled.

“You know me the best, so I don’t doubt that you are right,” Eren grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, work is kicking my butt. I don't know how much I'm going to be able to post, but I promise I'm doing my best. Everyone say: YOU GOT THIS, STARLIGHT!!  
> >.< I'm trying... Bear with me, my lovelies.

Armin pulled the car up to the curb. He climbed out and opened the door, bowing slightly as he did. “We’ve arrived, Sir.”

Eren climbed out and laughed slightly. “You don’t have to be so formal, Armin.”

Armin smiled, looking up at Eren from his position and whispered. “Right now, you’re my boss’s date, so… Appearances.”

Eren shook his head, laughing. “Alright, alright.”

“Heichou should already be in there. Would you like me to escort you in, Sir?” Armin’s lips twitched, finding just as much humor in being this formal with his best friend as Eren did.

Eren leaned forward and whispered. “Would you normally do that?”

Armin glanced around and nodded. “Usually I do, and then stay in the vicinity afterwards.”

“Okay. Escort away,” Eren grinned.

Armin turned, and handing his keys to the valet, lead Eren into the expensive looking restaurant. Approaching the host, Armin spoke. “Part of the Ackerman party has arrived.”

“Right this way, Sirs,” the host seemed a little shaken just by hearing the name and lead Armin and Eren through the restaurant into a back room, closed off from the rest.

Upon entering the room, Eren’s eyes grew wide. The room was dimly lit, enough that people could see one another, but what struck Eren the most was the walls. It seemed like they had just walked into a forest, the walls covered in greenery. It was beautiful. In the center of the room there was a table, set for two. Levi was sitting across it, watching them enter.

“Levi,” Eren gasped out.

“Armin, outside,” Levi said quietly.

Armin bowed and stepped out of the door behind the host. Levi stood and walked over to Eren. Eren was wide eyed staring at the room. His mouth hung open as Levi approached him. He was awestruck.

“Usually, you’re the one that floors me,” Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren, observing him.

“This is incredible,” Eren blinked in shock.

“This restaurant is owned by the man who runs the culinary school you chose. Incidentally, he is also the head chef here,” Levi said softly, leading Eren to the table, gently pushing him into a seat.

Eren’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Levi nodded and motioned tot the menu in front of Eren. “I thought that maybe eating here would be appealing to you.”

Eren grinned. “This is amazing, Levi. Thank you so much for everything.”

Levi blushed ever so slightly. “It’s nothing.”

The waitress entered a few minutes later and took their orders. The two ate in relative silence, but after Levi paid the bill he lead Eren out to the car with Armin.

Climbing into the car behind Levi, Eren sighed happily. “That was so good! I hope I can cook like that one day.”

“You will,” Levi said without hesitation. “Armin, if you will.”

“Yes, Sir,” Armin started the car and began to drive and after a few minutes, Eren noticed that they weren't going in the direction of either of the houses.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked, curious.

“One more stop,” Levi replied, looking out the window.

Eren thought about pushing, his curiosity just growing, but it seemed like Levi wanted to keep it a surprise so Eren decided to just wait patiently. When Armin stopped the car and opened the door, Eren looked around. They were in a normal looking parking lot by a hilly, wooded area.

“Levi-” Eren started, but Levi shushed him.

“Listen,” Levi said quietly.

Eren listened. There was a dull roar in the distance. It sounded almost like the ocean, which would make sense because they lived relatively close to the ocean. Eren curiously followed Levi down a small path until they reached a cliff. Levi walked forward to the edge and sat, his legs dangling over the side.

Eren was amazed. The stars shone brightly here without the light of the city, glimmering and reflecting off of the ocean that extended as far as the eye could see. The view was beautiful. Eren went and sat next to Levi.

“This is my special place,” Levi said after a few minutes. “When I was younger I would come here a lot.”

Eren reached over and took Levi’s hand. “It’s beautiful.”

Levi nodded and hesitated for a few moments before continuing. “I’ve never brought anyone here. Not even subordinates.”

Eren blinked. “Really?”

Levi nodded and Eren leaned over to rest his head on Levi’s shoulder.

“I feel special now,” Eren said softly.

“You are,” Levi replied.

The two of them sat there, not speaking until the cold night air became too much for them. Eren felt like he was on top of the world, and Levi… Well Levi didn't know what to do with this new feeling that was warming his chest, spreading through him from everywhere Eren touched.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

Eren was flying around as fast as he could. There was so much he needed to do and so little time. He cursed himself for the thousandth time for waiting as long as he had, but between his classes, the part time job he had picked up at the coffee shop and seeing Levi whenever he could there was really not all that much free time.

“I know I said I’d help you out on my day off, but it really looks like you’re about to go into cardiac arrest,” Armin looked concerned.

Eren gave his best friend a weak smile. “I just want everything to be perfect, Armin.”

“I know that, but take some deep breaths or I’m going to have to explain to Heichou how you died on my watch, and I’d rather not face my own death,” Armin joked weakly.

“I’m okay. I just have no idea what I’m doing. What do you buy for a man who has more money than time?” Eren flailed a little.

The two of them were at the mall, where Eren was trying to shop for Levi’s birthday and Christmas gifts. Unfortunately, he was at a dead end and had been for a while on this topic. He had said he wanted to do something special, because it was a double holiday for Levi, but Eren really had no idea what to do. Armin was at least good at keeping Eren from hyperventilating with the panic that kept rising, even if he was no better that Eren in the gift ideas department. 

What made it worse was it was December 20th already and Eren was still at a loss. To be fair, he’d been very busy with school and work, but he still felt like an idiot for letting things get to the point that they had.

“I’ve actually been thinking about that,” Arming said thoughtfully. “And I think the answer is you don’t buy anything.”

“What?” Eren looked shocked.

“Don’t buy him things that he could easily buy for himself. Give him something more important,” Armin shrugged a little. “You know you’re important to him, so maybe something about your time or whatever.”

Eren bit his lip, thinking. “You’re a genius, Armin.”

Armin laughed, embarrassed. “Nah…”

“No, you really are. You’ve given me a great idea. Let’s get out of here,” Eren grinned.

“Whats the idea?” Armin asked, following Eren from the mall.

“I’m going to need your help,” Eren’s grin widened.

“I don't like that look. Why do I feel like I’m going to be in trouble,” Armin sighed,  but knew that he would do anything to help his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

December 25 started with Armin dragging Mikasa out of the house. He had spent the last couple days begging her to go to a special festival with him and though she had been hesitant, when Armin showed up in the morning, looking at her with puppy dog eyes that he had definitely learned from Eren, she couldn't turn him down. Now, Eren just had to set his plan in motion.

 

_E/ Leviiiiiiiiiiii!_

 

_L/ Good Morning._

 

_E/ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

 

_E/ MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

 

_E/ Come over._

 

_L/ ….You’re way to enthusiastic._

 

_E/ Please?_

 

_L/ I’m on my way._

 

About a half hour later, there was a knock on the door and Eren nearly vibrated out of his skin in excitement. He ran to the door and swung it open, only to freeze. The man on the door step was not the one he had been expecting.

“Dad??” Eren’s eyes widened.

“Merry Christmas, Eren,” Grisha Jaeger smiled at his son. “You’ve gotten so tall.”

“What are you doing here?” Eren fidgeted.

“What a way to great your father,” Grisha frowned. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She’s out with Armin,” Eren blinked.

“Say, kiddo, you want to let me in?” Grisha asked.

Eren just stood there, watching the sleek black car pulling up over Grisha’s shoulder. He saw Hanji get out and give him a curious look before opening the door for Levi. “Crap…” Eren muttered.

Following Eren’s gaze, Grisha looked over his shoulder. “Expecting friends?” He asked, his voice getting a little tighter.

“Um…” Eren bit his lip. “Yeah, hold on.”

Eren ran past Grisha and down the steps, intercepting Levi and Hanji before they could get within earshot of the house.

“What’s going on?” Levi shot a glance past Eren to Grisha, before settling on Eren who was standing unusually far away from him.

“So, my dad just turned up,” Eren bit his lip nervously.

“That’s your father?” Levi raised an eyebrow, noting how uncomfortable Eren looked.

“Yeah…” Eren’s eyes seemed glued to the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, putting in effort to soften his voice a bit because Eren wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“My dad is… Well, he’s everything I’m not. He’s homophobic and he works for the government,” Eren shifted uncomfortably.

“I know who your father is,” Levi said quietly. “He most likely knows exactly who I am. It’s too late to hide that we know each other, I’m standing in your driveway.”

“Does he know you’re gay?” Hanji interjected.

Eren shook his head. “He’s barely ever around, anyway. I swear, I didn't know he was going to come home.”

Hanji glanced over at Levi and frowned before she sighed. “Well, come up with a cover story of how you know each other already.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispered. “I don't want to do this.”

Levi reached out and gently touched Eren’s hand, comforting him, but also making sure the action couldn’t be seen from where Grisha was standing. “I’m your sponsor for school. You reached out to local organizations to find someone to help you go to school and I sponsored you. We became friends afterwards. Understand, Eren?”

Eren nodded slightly and whispered. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t plan this. Now, introduce me to your father,” Levi said.

“I’m going to leave so this is less weird. Call me if you need me,” Hanji stepped back towards the car.

“Stay close,” Levi said and Hanji nodded before getting back into the car and pulling away.

Eren lead Levi back up to the front of the house. “Dad, this is Levi. Levi, this is my dad.”

“Grisha Jaeger,” Grisha held out his hand. “How do you know my son, Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi shook Grisha’s hand, not even blinking at the fact that he was referred to by his last name even though it wasn’t mentioned. “I’m Eren’s sponsor.”

“Sponsor?” Grisha looked skeptical.

“Yeah, he’s funding my schooling, dad. I’m going to culinary school,” Eren forced a smile. “Let’s go inside.”

Leading the other two in, Eren grabbed his phone and shot a quick text in a group to Mikasa and Armin.

 

_E/ So, I’m going to admit that I took full_

_full advantage of Mikasa not being here_

_and invited Levi over._

 

_M/ Excuse me?_

 

_A/ Why are you admitting that?_

 

_E/ Because MAYDAY MAYDAY._

 

_M/ Mayday?_

 

_E/ Mika, dad’s home. Dad who is giving_

_Levi his government stare and calling_

_him “Mr. Ackerman” before I said_

_his last name. I'm already lying about_

_who he is to me, but I’m not prepared for_

_this. HELP._

 

_A/ We’re on our way back. Mikasa’s driving_

_so we might not make it, but if we do it_

_will be fast._

 

_E/ Thank you, guys. I’m sorry._

 

_A/ Mikasa says don't apologize and don’t_

_be so timid. Stand up to your dad._

 

_E/ Easier said than done._

 

“Eren! What’s this about culinary school?” Grisha called from the living room. Eren jumped and walked in, seeing Levi and Grisha sitting across the coffee table from each other. To Eren’s trained eye, he could tell that Levi was incredibly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I’m going to be a chef, dad,” Eren said quietly and sat down on the couch with Levi, leaving a generous amount of space between them.

“Why?” Grisha looked genuinely curious.

“Because it makes me happy,” Eren said, looking down.

“Cooking is a woman’s activity, Eren. You should take the exam to follow my footsteps and stop being such a baby,” Grisha stared hard.

Eren winced away from the stare and instead, focused on Levi out of the corner of his eye. He could see the controlled rage in Levi’s eyes and hoped that his father wouldn’t say anything more. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

The front door banged open and Mikasa came into the room, trailed by Armin who looked a little sick. “Welcome home, dad!” She called loudly, immediately reading the mood in the room. Eren looked up at her gratefully, glad to have the attention taken away from him.

When Grisha stood and moved away to hug Mikasa, Levi reached over and squeezed Eren’s hand gently. 

“It’s okay,” Eren smiled weakly. “It’s always like this.”

“Doesn’t mean i have to like it,” Levi muttered, releasing Eren’s hand as Grisha came back over to sit down.

Mikasa smiled gently at Eren. “I thought you were going to take Levi to the festival for his birthday?”

Eren smiled up at her, knowing that she hated him and Levi spending time together but was willing to ignore it for the sake of keeping Eren from being tortured too much by Grisha. “Yes, that was the plan, but then dad come home.”

“Oh, it’s your birthday?” Grisha asked, feigning interest.

“Yes,” Levi said slowly. 

“Why not spend it with your family?” Grisha asked, and Eren could tell from the tone of voice that it was a dig at Levi.

“I intended to…” Levi muttered so quietly that Eren who was closest to him barely heard it.

“I’m sorry?” Grisha asked.

“I don't have family,” Levi said louder. “Eren kindly offered to spend time with me because of that.”

“Ah, I see. Well, don't let me stop you,” Grisha said tightly.

Mikasa leaned over and hugged Eren and whispered. “Get out of here before Heichou kills dad and nobody cares enough to stop him.”

Eren nodded and stood, heading to the door, followed by Levi. “See you guys later!” He called, forcing cheerfulness.

Once outside, Levi spoke. “Hanji is waiting for us around the corner. We can go back to my place.”

Eren nodded. “Oh, wait!” He ran back into the house and came back a few moments later with a couple plastic bags. Levi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as Eren followed him to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't plan this. It just happened and apparently my brain has decided that Grisha is the biggest asshole of a parent. ...My bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just threw my hands up in the air and gave up on the whole length of the chapters thing... This one is longer than I usually post, but I couldn't break it up for good reasons... Sexy, smutty reasons. Hehe.  
> Enjoy, my lovelies :3

Eren sat, curled against Levi on the couch that was now becoming quite familiar to him. Eren felt small. Much smaller than he usually did, especially next to Levi. Snorting to himself, he realized that wasn’t even the short joke it could be misconstrued to be. Levi made Eren feel larger than life, like Eren could do anything, _be_ anything, like Eren’s dreams were reachable. Grisha made Eren feel like he was nothing but a meek little mouse that didn’t deserve the time of day. Eren knew that Levi had watched him retreat and, like everyone else, save Armin, would use that to his advantage. Everyone did, once they realized that Eren was easily controllable with the application of a raised voice or a particularly harsh stare. Now it was just a waiting game to see when Levi would try it out, inevitably to find out it worked, no matter who you were. Even Mikasa used it, though it was always unintentional and she never tried to inflict harm on him in any way, not like some others. Mikasa just had a temper that would cause her to loose her cool when Eren was being particularly reckless, leading to her screaming and Eren retreating until she realized what had happened an apologized.

But now, to Eren’s slight confusion, Levi sat in silence, folding Eren’s hunched form against his chest, a slow, soothing hand running up and down Eren’s back. They had been like this for the better part of an hour, and during the car ride, Levi had calmly held his hand, not speaking then either. Yet, Eren had been unable to meet Levi’s eyes out of fear of what he would find there, so he had looked downwards the entire time, even to this moment, Eren was focused on the edge of the area rug that ended just before the couch, giving way to beautiful hardwood floor.

Finally, Eren heard Levi take in a breath, signally he was preparing to speak. Eren flinched unconsciously, knowing that now was the time, this is when he beautiful dream would shatter.

“Eren,” Levi spoke, but his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. It sounded slightly strained, like he was holding back emotions he didn't know how to handle. “I wanted to hurt him.”

Eren blinked, his brain not comprehending. “What?”

“I wanted to hurt your father for treating you like that. This is why you’re dangerous to me, I know what your father does and what doing anything to him could do to my family, but he was cruel to you and you were afraid and I wanted to hurt him so badly… And I didn’t because you don’t deserve to see that,” Levi spoke, his voice never rising above the quiet, low tone he had started with. Like he knew that being too loud could irrevocably hurt Eren right now. Like he could feel how much Eren was receding at the moment and was trying to keep everything as calming as he could. The words were dark, tinged with anger, but somehow they comforted Eren, as he slowly realized that, yes, Levi had noticed Eren’s behavior but was angered by the cause instead of interested in trying it out himself.

“Eren,” Levi whispered again, and this time Eren looked up, meeting the dark silver eyes. Levi’s fingers stroked over Eren’s cheek gently as the gentleness in his eyes washed over Eren like a wave of calm. Eren sighed and leaned into the touch. “I don’t ever want to see you feeling like that again, it’s the second time now. I…” Levi stopped and looked away, as if collecting his thoughts.

Eren leaned in and gently nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck, taking comfort int the scent that was distinctly Levi. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Levi shook his head gently. “There is nothing to thank.”

Eren hummed softly. “You’re not treating me like that, and for me that’s enough to thank.”

Levi grunted in displeasure. “That’s not how you treat someone you love,” he said, so quietly that Eren almost missed it.

Eren leaned back, staring into Levi’s eyes, seeing the swirling emotion, the light dusting of pink of his cheeks, and then… Levi’s lips quirked up ever so slightly, a genuine, soft smile. Eren felt his throat tighten, his eyes welled up with tears, but they didn’t fall until Levi spoke again.

“I love you, Eren,” he said gently.

Eren felt the tears spill down his cheeks, the simple three words and previously unseen smile filling him with such joy, he didn't even know what to do with himself. His overwhelmed brain had the decision taken from him when that small smile came closer until there were lips pressed to his. Levi kissed him so tenderly, like he was the most precious thing in the word that Eren melted completely.

Slowly, the kiss became heated, their lips moving desperately against one another, tongues entwining together, bodies pressed flush. Levi pressed forward, his impressively muscled body guiding Eren to lay back flat against the couch. After a few minutes, with hands (though mostly Eren’s) exploring the other’s bodies and lips hungrily pressed together, Levi pulled back, breathing a little ragged, eyes clouded, filled with… Lust? Eren shivered.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Levi whispered.

Eren tilted his head to the side, remembering blowing Levi on this very couch, trying to ask the question in his mind with his eyes, his voice feeling heavy and thick with desire.

“Hanji’s lab is right through that wall,” Levi’s eyes sparkled teasingly as he tilted his head to the right, indicating which wall he meant. “If you think I wasn’t lectured last time…”

Eren laughed. “She acts a bit like your mother.”

“She might be offended by that,” Levi snorted, that small smile returning to his lips. “Come to my room?”

“Because she won't lecture you for that,” Eren laughed.

Levi shrugged noncommittally and stood, offering his hand to Eren. Eren laughed again and willingly took the hand, which didn’t let go once he was standing, instead lead Eren down the hall and up the stairs to Levi’s bedroom.

Once there, the kissing resumed and Eren quickly found himself in the same position he was in before, pinned to the bed by Levi’s lithe body. Slowly Levi’s hands fell between them, working the buttons of his own shirt, opening them as his lips moved against Eren’s. He only pulled back to lift Eren’s sweater off his body, and after a moment of hesitation, he tossed both it and his own shirt to the floor, before Eren leaned forward and kissed and sucked his way down Levi’s throat. Levi moaned softly as Eren took over, his hands sliding over the firm chest and rippling muscles of his abdomen, ending at the line of his pants. Eren’s hips bucked upwards, partially of their own volition as Eren fingered the edge of Levi’s pants, their clothed erections rubbing against one another for a blissful moment. Levi groaned quietly as Eren made quick work of Levi’s belt and pants, sliding them down and off along with his boxers. Eren’s jeans (that he still found stupidly expensive) and boxers quickly followed, adding to the clothes on the floor.

Their bodies slid against each other, both making soft moans into the other’s mouth at the contact. Eren spread his legs as he pulled Levi tighter against him and Levi’s mind grinder to a halt, realizing what was coming next.

He leaned back, supporting himself over Eren’s body with his arms. “I… I’ve never…”

Eren blinked up at him and then smirked. “You don’t say?”

Levi frowned and sat back crossing his arms, his cheeks flushing much faster and darker than he’d like to admit. “I just…”

Eren sat up and run his hands over Levi’s arms. “If I was your first boyfriend and first kiss, I’d assume I’m the first one you’re going to have sex with,” he pointed out logically.

Levi blushed darker and studied his sheets. “What do I do?”

Eren smiled gently, pressing a quick kiss to Levi’s lips before he retrieved something from his pants, lay back and spread his legs open. “Prepare me. Be gentle and stretch me open so you can fuck me,” Eren said authoritatively. 

Levi blinked, frozen and more unsure than he’d ever been in his entire life. Eren watched him for a few moments before he lifted the little bottle in his hand and popped the lid open, smearing a bit on his fingers. He reached down between his legs, eyes never leaving Levi’s face as the older man followed Eren’s every move with rapt attention. Eren slowly inserted a finger into himself, moaning softly at the stretch, relishing in the slight burn as his muscles gave way, imagining what it would be like to have Levi inside of him.

Levi’s cock twitched with excitement as he watched Eren fuck himself on his finger, quickly adding a second and stretching himself as much as he could. Moaning, Eren held out his other hand, extending it to Levi. Levi moved forward like the was in a daze, his mind fuzzy with lust and adoration for the man in front of him. Eren pushed the bottle into Levi’s hand and moaned again as he slipped his fingers out.

“Like that,” he gasped out, his breath ragged.

Levi opened the bottle and spread some of the lube on his fingers and slid two of them inside Eren, the ring muscle opening smoothly for his more slender fingers. Eren gasped and threw his head back as Levi thrust them inside, hesitating before stretching them apart inside Eren. Eren moaned and gasped. “Add another.”

Levi obeyed, Eren’s hole stretching more than before to accommodate the third digit. Levi was amazed, staring down at where his fingers disappeared inside Eren, thrusting in and out and all he could think was he wanted to be buried deep inside that wet heat. Levi pushed a little further and Eren’s back arched up off the bed, his mouth opening in a silent moan as his eyes fell open wide and glassy.

Levi stopped. “Are you alright?”

Eren nodded vigorously. “Do that again, it felt so good,” he whimpered out.

Levi felt around inside Eren until he hit the same spot as before, and Eren let out a wanton moan, his body falling limp against the bed. Levi repeated the moan, relishing the view before him, Eren writhing and moaning, a sheer layer of sweat developing on his body. He was beautiful.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Eren whined.

Levi immediately pulled his fingers out and looked up at Eren’s face, wide eyed. The younger man closed his eyes and whimpered softly. “Eren…”

Eren shook his head. “I was going to come. I… I just need a second. Just… wait for a minute and then I need your cock.”

Levi bit his lip as he watched Eren huff out breaths, trying to calm his body down a little bit. After a few moments, he nodded and Levi leaned over him, positioning his cock at Eren’s entrance. He stopped moving once he felt the tip touch the puckered ring of muscle and looked into Eren’s eyes. The younger man slowly nodded again and Levi pushed in slowly, knowing without being told that he needed to be as gentle as he could be right now. Eren squirmed under him and gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Levi pushed forward until he bottomed out.

Levi stayed still until Eren opened his eyes again. Levi lifted a hand, supporting his weight on the other arm and he ran the backs of his fingers over Eren’s cheeks that had a few tears running down them.

“Tell me you’re alright,” Levi whispered.

Eren nodded. “It just feels… different. It’s good, I like it, it’s just different from when I’ve played with myself.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “You’ve played with yourself back here?” He thrust his hips slightly to give effect to his question.

Eren nodded as his eyes went wide from the small thrust. Levi tilted his head to the side. “Have you never done this before?”

Eren laughed a little, as best he could with the way his breathing heaved from his chest. “You’re my first, too, darling.”

Levi felt his face flush further than it had before. “Don’t call me that,” he muttered, embarrassed.

Eren huffed out a laugh again. “You got it,” he squirmed a bit and gasped as Levi’s cock shifted inside him. “God, how does such a little guy have such a big dick?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You didn’t complain before.”

“I’m not complaining now,” Eren said with a wink. “I’m ready, move.”

Levi did a few shallow thrusts that had Eren using back into the older man until he was used to the feeling, able to hold the heat in his gut at bay. He drew back s far as he could without pulling out of Eren and thrust back in all the way, causing Eren to scream with pleasure as Levi’s cock pounded into that spot inside him. Levi repeated the movement until he couldn’t take it anymore, and began to thrust faster and harder inside Eren, his own voice coming out in grunts and gasps of pleasure as the feeling of the incredible, tight heat of Eren’s insides wrapped around him.

Eren was a mess, moaning and screaming Levi’s name like a mantra with Every thrust, his nails gouging lines into Levi’s back that he didn't seem to notice he was making, but the sting only caused Levi to want to push harder, faster, make Eren come all over himself.

Levi’s mind was blessedly silent, filled entirely with the gorgeous man nearly convulsing underneath him. For once, all of him was in agreement, pointing to one thing and that one thing was coming inside Eren as the younger man reached his own completion.

“Eren,” Levi whimpered, his own voice sounding foreign to his ears. “Eren, I’m going to… I’m…”

Eren reached down and grasped onto his own cock, pumping it in time with Levi’s thrusts. It only took a few pulls for hi to come all over himself and Levi, Levi following him as soon as he felt Eren’s insides begin to clench around him. He collapsed on top of the younger man, his brain overwhelmed with the feelings he was having and his body overloaded from the intense pleasure of the orgasm.

After some time, Levi had no idea how long, he became aware of fingers running through his hair, gently smoothing out the sweat soaked strands. After that he noticed the soft voice murmuring into the quiet, darkening room. Eren’s voice, whispering soft words. “I love you, Levi. So much, I love you. You were amazing…”

Exerting some effort Levi forced his voice to work, a little strained from the sounds he had been making and muffled from where his face pressed into Eren’s chest, unwilling to lift his head to speak. “Love you, too,” he managed before he felt his body relax completely into the larger man’s warmth.


	16. Chapter 16

Levi woke, finding himself alone in the bed. He felt around, his head feeling a little fuzzy from sleep, surprised that Eren had managed to get up without waking him. Though, he noted, the bed was still warm in places that Levi’s smaller frame couldn’t have been heating so Eren had gotten up recently. He looked around before he noted the sound of water running in the ensuite bathroom. He stood and walked over to the door, pausing when he heard the voice from within. Levi realized quickly that it was Eren, on the phone with Mikasa.

“I know, Mika, but we both fell asleep, I didn't plan it,” a long pause, probably Mikasa responding. “I don’t know what I’ll tell dad. No, maybe it’s easier if he didn’t see me at all while he’s home. Armin’s grandpa always lets me stay when I need to. I know what a disappointment I am for dad so maybe he will be happier if I wasn't there until he left.” Another long pause. “He asked for me?” Pause. “No, don't blame him, he’s just getting out his frustrations-” Pause. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine, he never does anything serious…” The longest pause yet. “I’ll be home in a little bit, don’t worry about me, Mikasa.” And then silence.

Levi frowned and slowly pushed the door open all the way from where it had been cracked, seeing Eren leaning over the sink, his eyes closed, his face looking strained. Eren didn’t seem to notice him until he walked in and took the damp wash cloth that Eren had hanging over the side of the sink and used it to wipe down his stomach.

Eren looked over at him, surprised. “Good morning, gorgeous,” he grinned, but even Levi could tell it was a little forced.

“What’s going on?” Levi asked, getting straight to the point.

“Oh, my dad was wondering why I didn’t come home last night. We fell asleep, and I didn't even get to my grand plan,” Eren laughed lightly, forcing cheerfulness past whatever was going on in his head.

“Grand plan?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, for your birthday,” Eren bumped Levi gently with his hip and then winced a bit.

“Last night wasn’t my gift?” Levi asked quietly.

“That… Was actually impromptu. I wasn’t expecting that to happen,” Eren laughed. “I had a whole scheme.”

Levi hummed and then looked over Eren appraisingly. “How do you feel?”

“Sore, but happy,” Eren grinned, this time genuinely.

“What was your scheme?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“I was going to make you dinner and cuddle you all night in front of the fireplace, show you how much I love you,” Eren blushed a little.

Levi hummed softly. “I would have liked that, too.”

Eren smiled. “Well, maybe I can do it anyway, later in the week.”

Levi rested his head on Eren’s chest, standing in front of him, and looked at the younger man in the mirror. Neither of them had bothered to get dressed yet and Levi was halfway tempted to drag Eren back to bed and demand those cuddles now, but he kept his mouth shut, feeling like that was a silly thing to say.

Eren’s smile faltered a little, turning a little fake again as he sighed. “I have to go back to my house.”

Levi watched him, quietly. “You could stay here with me.”

“I… I can’t,” Eren whispered, wanting nothing more than that.

Levi nodded and stood straight again, finished wiping himself down and walked towards the door. “Hanji will drive you home,” he paused in the door way and looked down at the point where bathroom tile turned into hardwood flooring. Softly he added. “If you need anything at all, text me.”

Eren looked over at him, surprised. “Okay.”

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

_L/ Eren?_

 

_L/ Where are you?_

 

_L/ Say something._

 

_L/ It’s been too long. If you don’t say_

_something, I’m coming over to see_

_you and make sure you’re okay._

 

Levi pursed his lips. It had been four days since Eren had gone home and he hadn’t contacted Levi since. He was beginning to get concerned, that phone conversation he had overheard playing over in his head. He should have stopped Eren, kept him here at any cost. Levi sighed. Maybe he was just overreacting. He lifted his phone again as it buzzed.

 

_M/ Heichou._

 

_L/ Mikasa._

 

_M/ I’m holding Eren’s phone. He’s_

_not ignoring you._

 

_L/ Where’s Eren?_

 

_M/ Heichou… I don't know what to do._

 

_L/ Tell me what’s happening._

 

_M/ Dad is keeping him in his room. He_

_won't even let me see him._

 

_L/ Why?_

 

_M/ Dad is angry about school and…_

 

_L/ And?_

 

_M/ And about you. He says that Eren_

_needs to be corrected. I’m afraid that_

_he might break this time._

 

_L/ This time?_

 

_M/ Dad has never been nice to Eren…_

 

_L/ I’m coming to get him._

 

Levi stood quickly and and called Hanji to pull the car around. On the drive over, Hanji spoke. “Heichou, this is a terrible idea. You know who Grisha Jaeger is.”

“Grisha wants to put me in jail,” Levi huffed, crossings arms.

“He heads up the committee of people who want to put you in jail of only they could find your unsavory business connections. This could open the door for them, please, we can’t do this,” Hanji was holding the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white.

“Believe it or not, I thought about this, Hanji,” Levi said dryly.

“Is there anything I can say to have you change your mind?” Hanji asked.

“No,” Levi stared hard at the back of her head.

Hanji sighed and pulled up to the curb in front of Eren’s house. She opened the door for Levi and he approached the house. The front door was open before he even got up the steps.

“Heichou…” Mikasa looked more vulnerable than Levi had ever seen her.

“Where?” Levi said, his voice low.

“His room,” Mikasa lead the way. “But the door is locked. Dad’s in there right now…”

Levi walked up the stairs to the second floor, remembering the route to Eren’s room. Mikasa followed him, standing close behind him, as Levi tried the knob, just in case.

“Not now, Mikasa,” the voice from inside called. Levi recognized it as Grisha.

Levi’s face hardened. He stepped back a little and then kicked the door with all of his strength. It buckled, pulling from the hinges, unable to stand up to Levi’s rage. What he saw inside just made him more angry. Eren was in the corner of the room, curled in on himself, Grisha standing over him, holding a belt. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was going on. Grisha stared at the door, shock written all over his face. 

“Get away from him,” Levi growled. 

“What gives you the right-” Grisha started, his face filling with rage. Levi didn’t even blink. He walked forward, breezing past Grisha and knelt in front of Eren, placing a gentle hand on Eren’s shaking back.

“He belongs to me,” Levi said sharply, running his hand over Eren’s back soothingly, trying to calm the shaking.

“He’s my son!” Grisha stepped forward, wielding the belt like the weapon it was meant to be. Without really thinking about it, he swung it a Eren as if to make a point and Levi reacted without thinking. He rocked himself forward, shielding Eren with his body. When the belt connected with Levi’s back, he hissed softly, but didn't move, gathering Eren against him. Grisha froze for all of a few seconds before he brought the belt down over Levi again, laughing sadistically. “What do you think you can do, sponsor? Why did you even come, the boy is useless.”

Mikasa ran forward, tried to grab Grisha’s hand, stop him, but he shoved her off of him. She landed with a soft grunt of pain on the ground and looked up, afraid. Levi washed her, knowing that she had tried to protect him out of a sense of duty, but couldn’t bring herself to actually hurt her father, no matter how awful he was. She looked at him, her eyes wide and Levi quickly shook his head, telling her not to force herself to interfere. Grisha turned back to Levi and started to hit him again.

Levi growled low in his throat, taking the blows and wondering if Grisha had indeed lost his mind. While Levi had come here, fully prepared for the consequences of his actions, now anything that happened could be considered self defense. He had busted down the door, but Mikasa could take credit for that, citing worry about her brother. Levi turned his body slightly between blows and caught the belt on it’s next swing down. He ripped it out of Grisha’s hands, wrapping it up into a ball and tossing it across the room.

“Sponsor?” Levi growled out. “You think I’m just his sponsor?”

Grisha was frozen, not having expected his weapon to be taken from him. Levi slowly stood, keeping himself between Eren and Grisha.

“You’re a sorry excuse for a parent,” Levi spoke low, his voice sharp. “I’m not just Eren’s sponsor. Yes, I’m paying for his schooling, but I’m doing that because he is the man I love. He is my boyfriend. Would you like to try and contest that?”

Grisha looked like he would like to get his hands around Levi’s neck. It took several seconds, but Levi’s suspicion of that look was confirmed, as Grisha charged forward. Levi easily deflected him, sending him careening into the wall.

“I’ll get you for this, you damn fag,” Grisha spat.

Levi looked over him, letting the disgust be seen clearly on his face. “Mikasa, have I done anything that wasn’t self defense?”

“No,” Mikasa squeaked.

“Did I protect you and Eren because you contacted me about what was happening?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” Mikasa whispered.

“Would you testify to that in a court of law?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

Mikasa hesitated. She looked from Levi to Grisha before her eyes settled on Eren, still huddled in the corner. “Yes,” she whispered.

Levi nodded and turned back to Grisha. “Please, try.”

Grisha looked so angry, but he couldn’t say anything. He stood and stormed out of the room and Levi immediately turned and fell back to his knees in front of Eren.

“Hey,” he said gently.

Eren peeked at him out of where he had his head covered with his hands and then collapsed tot he side, onto Levi. “Why are you here?” He whimpered.

“To protect what matters,” Levi whispered and let Eren cling to him. “Did you think I would just leave you here?”

“What if he calls the police? Levi you could get in so much trouble? What about the family?” Eren tried to sound reasonable, but he was having a little bit of trouble with how his words were garbled by sobs.

“I recorded a video after he tossed me off of him,” Mikasa said quietly. “I have evidence that dad was beating Heichou while he protected you.”

Eren burrowed his face into Levi’s chest and Levi held him, let him cry on him, his hand making small patterns on Eren’s back trying to calm him. Eren hissed in pain. Levi’s brow furrowed.

“Let me see where he hit you,” Levi said.

Eren shed his shirt as best he could without losing contact with Levi. Levi growled when he saw the welts covering Eren’s back. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the one closest to him. Eren shivered and Mikasa walked forward, holding out some soothing ointment.

“This will help,” she offered.

Levi nodded and began to gently rub the ointment into Eren’s back.

“Let me do yours,” Mikasa tugged at Levi’s shirt.

Levi shot a look over his shoulder, but then softened when he saw the look in Mikasa’s eyes. She looked like she was both in pain and relieved as well as apologetic. Levi unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, the other still rubbing lotion into Eren’s back. When if fell free, Mikasa began to spread the ointment onto Levi’s back.

“Thank you,” she whispered finally. “Thank you for doing what I never could.”

After all of the ointment was applied where it was needed, Eren looked up at Levi from where he was lying in the older man’s lap. “Can we… Go somewhere?”

“Where do you want to go?” Levi asked.

“Anywhere,” Eren looked around his room. “Just not here.”

“Okay,” Levi nodded. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi protected Eren... But is this the last we see of Grisha, the horrible, terrible person/parent?  
> ....  
> ......  
> *hides*


	17. Chapter 17

They all piled into the car that Hanji had waiting outside the house and she began to drive, looking in the rearview at Levi.

“Home, Hanji,” Levi said quietly.

As they drove, snow flakes began to fall, quickly coating the ground in white. Driving past the park, Eren suddenly yelled. “Stop!”

Hanji screeched to a stop and Eren was out of the car in a second. Mikasa went to follow him, but Levi stopped her, following alone instead, leaving Mikasa and Hanji in the car. Eren sat in the snow covered grass and looked up at the sky as more flakes fell around him.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was soft.

“This was the first time I didn’t wonder if maybe I should just let him kill me,” Eren said, pulling his knees to his chest, looking down at the ground. “For the first time I thought I had something precious I needed to stay alive to protect.”

Levi just watched Eren, at a loss for words. After a few minutes, he sat next to Eren in the snow. “I was prepared to have to go to jail today.”

Eren looked up surprised. “You were?”

Levi nodded and mirrored Eren’s position. “Your father his the head of a committee that combats organized crime in this area. He knows exactly who I am, but has never had anything solid he could pin on me to take me down. This was the first time I ever put myself directly in his path, knowing what the consequences could be. I was lucky he lost it and hit me, too, while I protected you. It made anything I did self defense. When I first arrived though, I was thinking that keeping you safe was more important than my freedom.”

Eren flopped back in the snow, stretching out his limbs. “Dad isn’t a good man, and yet, I love him just the same. He is still my father. He is different now, he was much kinder before mom died.”

Levi nodded. “You were raised differently than I.”

Eren tilted his head, looking at Levi’s back. “What were your parents like?”

“They raised me to be a Yakuza boss for as long as I can remember. Things like care and love weren’t in my vocabulary until… You,” Levi shrugged slightly.

“That’s not true, is it?” Eren’s voice was gentle. “I see how much you care about everyone around you.”

Levi shrugged again. “Perhaps. But showing it wasn't something I ever permitted myself to do. I kept everyone at a distance.”

“Why am I special?” Eren asked.

“Because…” Levi’s shoulders became tense. Eren reached out and ghosted his fingers over Levi’s arm. “You are the person I could have been, had my circumstances been different.”

Eren blinked. “What?”

“You are all that is light, all that is warm. Your shine burns away my darkness and makes me feel like a person. You don't see Heichou, you see Levi,” Levi’s voice was so quiet that Eren had to strain to hear. “But… You don't just see the good person I could be. You see all of the bad inside me, too, and you choose to love me despite it.”

“Oh, Levi,” Eren bit his lip. “No matter what happens, I’ll always choose you, I promise. You’re everything to me.”

Levi didn’t speak again for a while. When he did, he changed the subject. “I want both you and Mikasa to stay at my house until I am sure that Grisha is out of the area again.”

Eren nodded. “Okay.”

“I will send Hanji and Mikasa to pick up whatever you need. I don't want you out of my sight,” Levi continued.

“As you wish,” Eren nodded again.

“Let’s go home before we get sick,” Levi stood and offered a had to Eren.

Eren took it and followed Levi to the car.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

Levi sat in his office almost a week later, the one that ran the legitimate businesses under the umbrella of his company, The Scouts, when Hanji called up with an interesting message.

“Boss, there are gentlemen on their way up see you, they don’t have an appointment,” she said.

Levi raised an eyebrow.  “How many?”

“Six,” Hanji replied. “Should I follow them up?”

“Not necessary. I’ll handle it,” Levi replied, hanging up the phone.

Calling up that there were people coming up without an appointment was the covert way that Hanji used to tell him that there were people with at least minimum combat training on their way up. Considering she said they were already on their way up, he was willing to bet that they had some kind government affiliation, probably sent by Grisha.

When his office door banged open, Levi calmly looked up at the men entering the room. Swat, he recognized right away, in full tactical gear, but something was off… He raised an eyebrow at them, not bothering to move from his seat. “How can I help you?”

“Levi Ackerman?” The one seemingly in charge asked.

Levi tilted his head to the side, acknowledging that he was indeed who they were looking for.

“We’re going to need you to come with us,” the man said.

Levi sighed. “Do you have an arrest warrant?”

The man leaned across the desk, as if the intimidate Levi. “Make this easy for yourself and come with us.”

“Identification numbers?” Levi asked calmly.

The man just laughed. Levi sighed again and reached out, grabbing the man by the collar of his vest and bashing his head into the table several times until he went still. He stood, pulling the now limp body in front of him like shield and deftly threw this letter opener into the throat of the next closest man, who happened to be the only one carrying a fully automatic weapon. Popping open the drawer to a nearby file cabinet, he pulled out a gun and took aim around the body he was still dragging. He shot three of the remaining four men before tossing the body onto the last one.

“You know, if you’re going to pretend to be someone, you should keep track of the new uniforms,” he said, blankly staring at the man now pinned under the body of his leader. “Call in the one who’s paying you and I’ll let you live.”

The man was almost shaking as he spoke into his com. “Send in the guy. Yeah, the one who paid us. This guy’s got us.” After a moment, the man nodded. “He’s going to come in, please let me go now.”

Levi just stared at him. “I lied,” he said and then shot the man. Sitting back down in the chair he waited.

When the phone rang, Levi answered it. “Hanji?”

“Yes, Sir, Uh… Grisha fucking Jaeger is on his way up?” Hanji sounded worried.

“Alone?” Levi asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Hanji said.

“Follow him and prepare disposal for six,” Levi hung up.

When Grisha entered the office, Hanji was behind him. She closed the door behind them with a bit of a slam. “The carpet, Heichou,” she groaned.

Levi didn't respond, he just leveled Grisha with his eyes. “I think that my ability is clear, Grisha,” he said slowly.

Grisha swallowed. “What have you done.”

“Listen to me very carefully,” Levi stood and walked around his desk, carrying some files. “You will not touch your son ever again, for as long as you will live. And you are going to take one of these assignments I prepared for you. If you survive, you will do the next one and so on. If you make it through all three, you will come get more from me. Don’t underestimate my reach, Mr. Jaeger. Don't underestimate who owes me a debt.” Levi tossed the files into Grisha’s hands.

Grisha opened the file on the top of the stack, his eyes widening. “These are official missions from my job,” he gasped. As he read the file, his face paled. “This mission is a suicide run.”

Levi just raised an eyebrow. “I would like nothing more than to kill you myself, but I owe it to Eren not to have your blood on my hands,” Levi looked away and then turned back and leveled Grisha with his eyes. “If you don’t do exactly what I say, I will have to live with his displeasure and I will hunt you down personally, is that understood?”

Grisha nodded, mutely.

A week later, Grisha Jaeger was shipped out on a suicide mission from his job. He was killed in action, earning him honorable accolades, a gift that Levi felt the man didn’t deserve. Levi kept his involvement a secret from Eren and Mikasa. The only one who knew other than himself was Hanji and she would never breathe a word of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Eren was crying and Levi didn’t know what to do. He let the younger man cling onto him, hugging him tight. Levi let him, but he was just becoming more and more confused. Eren had showed up at his house without a word of warning, knocked on the door and stood there looking miserable until Hanji let him see Levi, where he finally burst into tears, holding on to the older man like his life depended on it.

“Eren, what is it?” Levi finally managed to get out.

“My father was killed on a mission he was on. He wasn’t supposed to take anymore away missions, but he took this one,” Eren whimpered out as he cried.

Levi blinked. Eren was here, sobbing because of Grisha? Levi coached his features into their usual blank expression, knowing he couldn't give away the fact that he already knew that Grisha didn’t make it through the mission he had taken from the files in Levi’s office. Instead, he just gently squeezed Eren. He should have known that Eren would be upset, he had said he still cared about Grisha despite what he did, but Levi didn't regret his part in the man’s demise.

“I know…” Eren hiccuped and allowed Levi to lead him over to a chair in Levi’s him office, where he had been doing work until Eren’s arrival. “I know you didn’t like my dad. I just… I’m just sad…”

Levi knelt in front of Eren, trying to brush away the tears that wouldn’t stop falling.  “You’re right, I didn’t like him, but I won’t disregard your feelings.”

Eren gave him a wobbly smile. “I’m sorry, I’m probably disturbing you, aren’t I?”

Levi glanced at his desk and sighed quietly. “You’re lucky I was working from home today, otherwise I wouldn’t have been here. Shouldn’t you be at class?”

“My teacher told me I didn’t have to go in for a day of two because of my dad,” Eren muttered.

Levi nodded. “Okay. What do-”

Levi was cut off by Hanji bursting into the room. “Heichou, I need the documents I left on your desk this morning. There’s almost no time left to get them out.”

Levi glanced back at his desk and slowly ran his hand over his face. “I’m almost done, Hanji.”

“I have to have them distributed by the end of the business day today,” Hanji frowned. “That’s in an hour and a half.”

Levi nodded. “Alright, I got it,” he glanced back at Eren and sighed again. “Eren, go wait for me in the living room, I’ll join you shortly.”

Eren nodded, looking down. “I’m sorry, I could just go home, it’s okay…”

Levi stepped forward and took hold of Eren’s arm. The hold was gentle, just enough pressure to bring Eren’s attention to Levi. “Don’t apologize. You needed me so you came, and yes, I have a deadline I need to meet, but stay here and give me just a little and I’ll give you the attention you need. Watch some tv or something and I’ll be there in less than a half an hour.”

Eren nodded and gave Levi a half smile. “Okay.”

Levi glanced past Eren at Hanji and then leaned in, whispering. “I love you.”

Eren’s smile widened a little. Levi lifted a finger to his lips and tilted his head slightly towards Hanji, knowing that Eren’s body was keeping her from seeing him. Eren rolled his eyes, but whispered back. “Love you, too.”

He turned and walked from the room to wait for Levi in the living room. As promised a half hour later, Levi walked in and sat next to Eren. He didn’t say a word, just shifted his arms out of the way when Eren flopped over and lay on the couch with his head in Levi’s lap. They watched the show on tv in silence, some cooking show that Eren had turned on until Eren rolled, turning on the couch so his face was firmly planted into Levi’s stomach. After a moment, Levi realized he was crying again, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly and the slightly uncomfortable damp feeling of his tears soaking into Levi’s shirt, causing it to stick to the skin underneath.

Levi reached down and ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, trying to comfort the younger man. “I don’t want you to cry,” he whispered.

“I feel dumb for it… Dad was so cruel to me and I know he would have made your life hell too, but I can’t help but hurt when I think he’s gone,” Eren mumbled into Levi’s shirt.

Levi continued petting Eren’s hair, his other hand running gently along Eren’s arm. “I know it hurts.”

Eren continued to cry for a while and then he sniffled and looked up at Levi. “Where’s your parents?”

Levi looked way. “My business isn't exactly a safe one.”

Eren bit his lip. “So they’re…”

“Dead, yes. A long time ago now. I inherited the family at fourteen when my parents were killed,” Levi stared at a spot across the room. “Officially, they died in a car accident and we’ve never been able to prove foul play, but… I know it wasn't an accident.”

Eren watched him and then sighed softly. “How do you deal with it?”

Levi blinked, but continued to focus on that place on the wall. “We are different, Eren.”

“I know that, but…” Eren bit his lip again.

“My way of dealing with things wouldn’t be beneficial to you,” Levi looked down at Eren. “It’s alright, I don't want you to be like me.”

Eren nuzzled into Levi’s stomach. “You didn’t have anyone, did you?”

Levi stared down at him and didn’t say anything. The honest answer was no, he didn’t have anyone but he didn’t know how to admit how nice that would have been after all this time. Instead he gently squeezed Eren’s arm.

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been for you. I have Mikasa and Armin and you,” Eren buried his hands into Levi’s shirt, balling them into fists. “I wish I could have been there for you. If anything ever happens again, I’ll be here to comfort you just like this, okay?”

Levi felt his chest tighten. He couldn’t find the words, he couldn’t speak, it was too hard, it was too much. Eren was such a beautiful, pure human, here because he was hurting and instead of just taking whatever comfort Levi could offer, he was thinking about Levi. He curled forward, effectively trapping Eren between his legs and chest, hugging the younger man into him.

Eren didn’t complain, despite the fact that the squeeze made it a little difficult to breathe. He nuzzled into the embrace, knowing that it was a comfort for both of them. He tightened his grip on Levi’s shirt and let the older man hold him tightly.

“I’ll always be here with you, I promise,” Eren whispered, his voice almost lost into the tight curl of Levi’s body.

“I know,” Levi muttered, squeezing eren a little tighter. Eren just managed to stifle a wince, feeling his bones protest the tight grip, but he didn't want this to end.

Hanji cleared her throat. Both men jumped, Levi immediately sitting up straight and removing all contact with Eren that he could without shoving the younger man off his lap while Eren’s body jerked so hard that he ended up on the floor once he’d been released from Levi’s hug of death.

Levi stared wide eyed at Eren where he had ended up sprawled across the floor and Hanji snorted, just managing to suppress a laugh. “There is a contract that needs your attention, Heichou,” Hanji said, her voice laced with amusement.

Levi just continued to stare at Eren, his mouth just slightly open. “Can it wait?”

Hanji shook her head. “It’s pressing.”

Eren blinked up at Levi from where he had landed. “I can go home.”

Levi tilted his head to the side. “Only if you want to. You can stay here as long as you need.”

Eren smiled. “Thank you, but I should go home, Mikasa and I have to plan the funeral.”

Levi nodded. “Call me if you need anything.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I feel like I'm falling down on the job with all this time passing between the chapters. Sorry sorry sorry!!

Eren sat in the park, his legs curled into his chest, the heat of the sun warming his cheeks. It had been two years since his father had died, and he had come to terms with it long ago. He and Levi saw each other as much as possible, but their schedules were crazy on both ends. Eren was getting towards the end of culinary school and it was rare he could find free time and of course Levi had his work that ate up a lot of his time. Today was a special day, where they both had almost the whole day free and had agreed to meet up for the day.

The car rolled up to the park and Eren lit up. He beamed at Levi as the older man approached. Levi sat down next to him and Eren flopped to the side, pressing his body against him. Levi let him, tensing just enough to support Eren’s weight. 

“Hey, love,” Levi said so quietly that no one else would hear.

Eren turned his head and pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek. “I love it when you call me that.”

Levi made a small sound, like a mostly muffled laugh, just air coming out of his nose instead. “I know.”

Eren grinned. “I missed you.”

“It’s been a while,” Levi nodded in agreement.

“I wish I could just stay with you forever,” Eren sighed and fell back onto the grass, watching the clouds.

Levi stayed quiet for a little before he turned to look back at Eren. “So do it.”

Eren laughed. “We both have things we have to do, neither of us can stay here forever.”

Levi shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

Eren tilted his head to the side. “What?”

“Never mind,” Levi turned back to face front and Eren stared at his back curiously.

“Okay?” Eren blinked in confusion.

Levi didn’t move, but Eren could see the very tips of his ears turning pink, the only place Levi could never stifle a blush from showing. “I want to touch you,” he muttered.

“So touch me,” Eren smiled.

“That’s inappropriate,” Levi glanced back at him and frowned.

Eren’s eyes widened a little and then he laughed, comprehending Levi’s meaning. He sat up and leaned into Levi so his lips were a mere inch away from his ear, his breath tickling the already pink skin. “So take me home and get me out of my clothes.”

The faintest of shudders passed through Levi’s body. “Let’s go.”

Eren giggled to himself as he stood and helped Levi to his feet. They walked back to the car and Hanji drove them back to Levi’s house. Levi had a dusting of pink on his cheeks the whole way and Eren could only imagine what was going through the older man’s head.

Once at the house, Levi all but dragged Eren upstairs to the bedroom. Eren laughed as he was pushed down onto the bed.

“What?” Levi paused, looking at Eren suspiciously as he was already halfway through unbuttoning his shirt.

“This isn’t like you,” Eren smiled up at Levi. “Usually you just go along with me.”

Levi looked down at the floor, his lips pressed into a hard line. Eren tilted his head to the side, watching him for a few moments before he scooted forward to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to put himself in Levi’s line of sight. The other stubbornly averted his eyes further and Eren just managed to stifle another laugh, unable to keep himself from thinking about how adorable Levi looked when he was being stubborn.

“You’re so cute,” Eren grinned.

“I’m not cute,” Levi grumbled.

“You know I wasn’t complaining, right?” Eren leaned forward a little more.

“You’re a brat,” Levi frowned and Eren couldn’t help but feel like he was sulking.

Eren leaned forward even further, about to speak again, but what ever he had been about to say was cut off as he squeaked, losing his balance and falling towards the floor. Levi reacted instinctively, rushing forward, ending up in a pile of limbs with Eren on the floor. Eren turned his head which had ended up on Levi’s chest and blinked at the older man. “Oh jeez, I didn’t see that coming,” Eren said, sounding awestruck.

 Levi made a small sound, and his face crumpled.

Eren panicked and he scrambled off Levi, who rolled over onto his knees and elbows, his forehead pressed to the floor. “Levi! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Eren sounded terrified.

Levi didn’t answer. All Eren could see was just his shoulders shaking as he slapped the floor. Eren leaned forward, trying to figure out what was going on. After a second, Levi made another sound and after a few seconds, Eren realized that he was laughing. Eren sat back and stared, the sound washing over him. It was a beautiful sound and he was almost sad that it so rarely happened.

Finally Levi sat up, wiping his face. “Seriously, that was your reaction?” He said.

Eren’s eyes widened slightly. “I really didn’t see it coming.”

Levi just shook his head, covering his face. “I can’t remember the last time I laughed out loud.”

Eren smiled gently. “I liked hearing it. I wish I could hear it more. Maybe I’ll have to make more time to see you so I can make you laugh more.”

Levi didn’t lower his hands as he sat on the floor, not speaking. Eren watched him quietly until he spoke. “Why don't you just live here with me? Then we’d see each other more.”

Eren’s eyes widened. He reached out and pulled on Levi’s arms until he let them lower, exposing a bright red face. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” Eren asked.

Levi’s blush darkened. “Only if you want to. It’s fine to say no.”

“Of course I want to!” Eren beamed. He leaped forward and embraced Levi tightly. Levi fell backwards and after a moment started to laugh again. “What?” Eren grumbled a bit, even though he wasn’t the least bit upset to be hearing Levi laugh more.

Levi tried to stifle the laughter bubbling out and he choked out, “oh jeez, I didn’t see that coming.”

Eren blinked and then started to laugh, too. “Okay, that does sound funny coming from someone else.”

“Yeah, it was even better when you said it though,” Levi sighed, finally getting himself back under control. “You sounded so shocked.”

Eren giggled again. “I was.”

Levi patted Eren’s side. “Get off me, you’re heavy.”

Eren pouted, sitting up. “That’s mean.”

“That’s expected. you’re like two of me,” Levi pointed out, sitting up too.

Eren grinned, but then his smile faded. “Oh man.”

“What?” Levi studied his face.

“Mikasa is going to have all kinds of things to say about this,” Eren said, looking nervous.

Levi snorted. “I’ll go with you to tell her she becomes less bold with me around.”

Eren laughed. “You’re right.”

Levi’s lips quirked. He felt like finally, finally he was making all of the right choices.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I've been falling down on my job here, and I'm so sorry. I have planned one or two more chapters like this with all the fluff and stuff and then we hit another marker from the sequel and then... there will be brief angst, and then the lead up to the sequel. And then there will be part 3, but I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to churn all of this out. Bear with me, lovelies.

Levi carried a suitcase up the stairs, leaving Hanji and Eren to take the rest of Eren’s things up after him. Telling Mikasa had gone easier than Eren had expected, but Hanji had been downright glowering since she had been informed. To be honest, Levi didn’t particularly want to deal with her scolding when he had this warm bubbling sensation in his chest… A sensation he dared identify as happiness.

Eren was leaning over, looking through the things he had brought to Levi’s house when a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder. He gasped when it wrenched him around and pinned him against the wall, forearm pressing into his neck. Hanji was glaring at him, anger pouring off of her.

“Listen, kid, I’m only going to say this once. I like Levi’s face when he looked at you but If you ever give him a reason to be hurt, they won’t ever find the body. You got that?” Hanji growled.

Eren’s eyes widened as he studied Hanji’s face and then he reached out and cupped her cheek, despite his position, there was tenderness in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Hanji, I should have realized sooner.”

Hanji released him and stepped back, narrowing her eyes. “What are you talking about.”

“It never even occurred to me that you were in love with him,” Eren bit his lip and looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry I took that away from you.”

Hanji gaped at Eren, slowly realizing that while the man in front of her seemed quite dense and just too damn happy, perhaps his super power was reading people. No wonder Levi had fallen for him, hook, line and sinker, with that power he could probably see the inner reaches of her boss’s soul that even she had never been able to get close to. There was a small part of her that had always hoped… Hoped and prayed that one day Levi would notice how hard she tried for him, how dedicated she was to understanding him and care a little bit more about her than he did about everyone else. There was a tiny part of her that she had been smothering ever since it appeared that harbored a flame for the man she called Heichou, guiding her loyalty to him until she knew nothing else. And with one simple look, Eren found that little part of her and instead of being upset at her behavior, apologized.

“He’s my boss,” she hissed, unwilling to confirm what Eren said.

Eren smiled gently and placed a hand on her head, as if comforting her. “I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t pick up on your feelings sooner, but I promise you, I wont hurt him. I know this isn’t really very nice of me, but let me take care of him in your stead?”

Hanji bit her lip, forcing back tears that threatened her eyes. She didn’t cry. She never cried. Slowly she nodded. “I’ll leave it to you then.”

Eren smiled, a full on grin and Hanji sighed. She had never been won over so easily in her life, but maybe that was also Eren’s super power. He could reach into a person’s soul and make them care, make them feel content.

“To be honest, I’ve never seen him so happy,” Hanji said quietly, picking up a few bags to carry upstairs. Eren followed suit and grinned over his shoulder, taking the lead to bring the things to the room he would be sharing with Levi.

“You think you've seen it all, let me show you something,” Eren’s grin looked almost evil, but in a way that Hanji couldn't help but find cute. Walking through the doorway, Eren giggled softly, seeing Levi moving some of his clothes around to make room for Eren’s. He looked back at her again and held a finger to his lips, whispering. “You see, Hanji, I discovered this by accident not too long ago.”

Hanji looked on was Eren dropped the bags and walked up behind Levi, scooped the older man into his arms and then plopped down onto the floor, fingers running up and down Levi’s sides teasingly.

“No, Eren, no, oh fucking hell-” Levi started, but his protests were cut off by laughter that bubbled out of his mouth. Hanji looked on, wide eyed, as the usually beyond stoic man dissolved into honest-to-god hysterical giggles, at the mercy of Eren’s fingers. The fact that he could easily physically stop the younger man from tickling him seemed to have no bearing in his mind as he actually begged.

“P-please, Er-Eren, oh God, stop, I can’t- I cant b-breathe, please,” Levi gasped out between giggles, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and finally breaking free, streaming down his face.

Eren relented and planted a big kiss on Levi’s cheek, grinning like a madman. “As you wish.”

Levi leaned forward from his position in Eren’s lap, gasping for air as he blindly reached back and shoved Eren’s shoulder. Eren laughed and looked up at Hanji, his eyes sparkling. She stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

Levi’s eyes shot up to her and a flush immediately spread over his cheeks, only causing Hanji’s eyes to widen further. First he was laughing and now he’s blushing? Who is this creature in the shape of her boss? Taking deep breaths, Levi schooled his features back into their usual blank expression and turned to look at Eren behind him. “Seriously?”

Eren kissed Levi full on the mouth instead of responding, but he pulled back equally as quickly and looked guiltily up at Hanji. She shook her head smiling at the pair in front of her. 

“I said I’d leave it to you, didn’t I?” She said softly. Levi looks between the two, clearly trying to figure out what was going on. Hanji turned to leave and get the rest of the things from downstairs. Waving as she went she called back, “don’t make me regret it, Jaeger.”

“Never,” Eren called after her.

“Do I want to know?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eren shook his head. “Nah, just let that one be.”

Levi sighed. “Don’t do that in front of other people ever again.”

Eren laughed. “As you wish.”

Levi’s lips twitched up a bit. “I love you, too.”


	21. Chapter 21

“What are you doing?” Hanji asked, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, watching Eren as he studied the plate in front of him with a small frown.

“Practicing,” Eren replied and he poked the food in front of him with a sprig of some kind of herb.

“For school?” Hanji walked into the room, looking at the plate, too, wondering why Eren was so seriously looking at it, it looked delicious.

Eren made a noise of confirmation and then turned away, starting to cook again. “I’m graduating soon,” He muttered.

Hanji nodded, though she was aware that Eren wasn’t paying any attention to her. “Can I eat this?”

Eren glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. “If you feel like it. It didn’t come out how I wanted it to, I was just going to throw it away.”

Hanji’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ll eat it and give you a review.”

Eren laughed. “Okay, Hanji.”

She set the vase she had been carrying on the counter next to the plate and scooped up a bunch of the concoction with a fork. Her eyes rolled back as she ate it and groaned. “This is freaking GOOD, Eren.”

Eren looked back at her again and bit his lip. “You don’t think it’s too bitter?”

Hanji considered the question. “I’d eat this every day if you put it in front of me, but I can see why you’d ask that,” Hanji tapped the fork against the plate. “How about you make whatever corrections you think you need and then I’ll try that one, too.”

Eren laughed. “So basically I’m just going to feed you.”

Hanji shrugged. “If the shoe fits…”

Eren laughed louder and shook his head. “I have no problem feeding you, you know. Any time you want food, feel free to ask me.”

Hanji took another bite and groaned again, even if it was quieter this time. “I might have to take you up on that.”

Eren grinned as he continued cooking. Hanji’s eyes fell on the vase she had all but forgotten about in the wake of Eren’s cooking and she swallowed the food in her mouth quickly. “Oh, Heichou had me bring those over for you,” she nodded at the vase full of colorful lilies. “I think he’s been doing some questionable research I wouldn’t know about if he thought to clear his browser history.”

Eren looked over his shoulder and smiled softly. “They’re so pretty.”

Hanji leaned against the counter. “He’s going to be late tonight. Work is very busy.”

Eren nodded and stirred the food he was cooking. “That’s why he sent you with flowers? That’s not really like him.”

Hanji snorted. “He has the internet and apparently has forgotten our computers are linked. I get to see all of his searches on ‘how to apologize to your significant other for breaking plans’ and ‘10 ways to be a more sensitive husband’ and other titles that equally make me grossed out.”

Eren giggled. “I’m guessing step one to apologizing is send flowers.”

Hanji nodded. “You’d be guessing correct. You two had plans tonight?”

“Nothing too important, but yeah,” Eren shrugged.

“Sorry,” Hanji muttered.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. You have to go back soon?” Eren smiled at her.

“Yeah, I was supposed to just drop those off and head back, but this plate was too enticing,” Hanji grinned.

“Wait a little more. I’ll whip something up you can take back to Levi, okay?” Eren stepped away from the stove and opened the fridge, pulling out ingredients and starting them up in a different pan on a new burner. 

“If you thought I was going to leave before my second taste test…” Hanji said while sitting down at a stool at the counter.

Eren laughed and then looked over his shoulder, his face serious. It was a rare expression for him. “Hanji.”

“What’s wrong?” She asked concerned.

“Thank you,” Eren’s voice was quiet and he quickly turned back to the stove.

Hanji’s mouth opened and she stared at his back. She sighed softly. “Right back at you, kid.”

Eren made a small noise that sounded like it could have been a giggle, but instead of continuing, he changed to subject. “Why lilies?”

“Are you asking me if Heichou did a search for flower meanings?” Hanji raised her eyebrows. “Because he did, but I think he got frustrated with that one and just went with his favorite flower.”

Eren looked back at her in surprise as he plated her second meal. “Lilies are his favorite?”

“Mmhmm. I mean, he’s never said it, but he always gravitates to them when he had to deal with flowers,” Hanji shrugged.

“That’s good to know,” Eren mused and put the plate in front of her.

Tasting it Hanji outright moaned. “Christ, how is this even better than before?”

Eren laughed. “I cut the bitterness.”

Hanji nodded enthusiastically as Eren took the other food off of the stove and packaged it up for Hanji to bring to Levi. “God, it’s too good. You’re going to make me fat.”

Eren giggled and put the bag on the counter. “For Levi, don’t eat it.”

Hanji eyed the bag sadly. “But…”

Eren rolled his eyes. “For Levi.”

Hanji pouted. “At least he wont yell at me for taking so long if I bring him that.”

Eren laughed. “Yeah, you can tell him I made you wait so I could feed you.”

Hanji tapped her chin thoughtfully. “He might understand that.”

“He eats my food, too,” Eren pointed out. “Though, I can’t really see him yelling.”

Hanji laughed. “You’re right. He doesn’t. He just looks at me disapprovingly and occasionally threatens to kill me.”

Eren shook his head with a smile. “Empty threats.”

Hanji glanced up at him from where she was devouring the food in front of her. “What makes you say that.”

“Because Levi cares about you too much to do anything that will make him lose you. Especially by his own hand. If I wasn’t just a little bit dumb and confident, I’d be jealous,” Eren leaned against the counter, watching the expressions change on Hanji’s face.

After a moment Hanji frowned. “You’re not dumb.”

Eren laughed. “Even Levi calls me an idiot sometimes.”

Hanji pursed her lips. “That doesn’t mean you’re dumb. It just means sometimes you do things that no one else would even think of doing, like perusing a Yakuza boss for years when he was showing little to no interest in you,” Hanji waved her fork.

“Ah, well, it’s nice to hear that, especially from you,” Eren looked down. “I know you probably still hate me.”

Hanji put down her fork and reached across the counter, ruffling Eren’s hair. “I don’t hate you, kid. Levi has always been and always will be my priority, but you’re part of the family now, so if you need something, just let me know. I’ll take care of you.”

Eren looked up from where his head was pinned with Hanji’s hand in his hair. “How about you stop calling me kid? Unless you want me to start calling you grandma.”

Hanji’s eyes widened until she noticed Eren’s tongue, hanging out of his mouth, taunting her. “Listen ki-” She caught herself just in time. “Eren. I’ll have you know I’m the same age as Levi so if you start calling me grandma that makes you a grandpa fucker.”

Eren’s head thunked against the counter as he giggled. “Oh god, no.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Hanji crossed her arms.

“It’s only four years,” Eren wailed in mock sadness, only managing to keep the giggles at bay for a short time. “How are you guys so old!”

Hanji was having a hard time trying to pretend to be annoyed and not join Eren in laughter. “Call me when you hit your 20’s. You’re a baby.”

Eren peeked at her from where he had dramatically thrown himself on the counter. “I am 20.”

“Well, crap, you're old, too, then,” Hanji rolled her eyes. “Are you sure you’re 20?”

“Pretty sure my birthday was in March,” Eren blinked up at her.

“Three whole months into your 20’s, you’re old as dirt,” Hanji finally cracked, laughing as her phone starting ringing and she answered it, her tone immediately falling into professional. “Zoe Hanji, speaking.”

Eren sat up and looked at her and she mouthed ‘grandpa’. He immediately dissolved into giggles again.

“I’ll be back shortly, Heichou, Eren insisted on giving me a present for you before I left,” Hanji winked at him.

Eren helpfully called loudly, “I did and you’ll like it.”

Hanji hung up and grabbed the bag off the counter. “Well, that was my summons. I’ll try and get Heichou back to you before dawn. Don’t wait up.”

Eren smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

It was only shortly before dawn that Levi crawled into bed with Eren. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek as he stirred, half awake.

“Look at that, she wasn’t lying,” Eren muttered into his pillow.

Levi arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Does that mean you know something about why Hanji started getting antsy about an hour ago and made me leave a pile of paper work saying that there was ‘wrath of the goddess Hestia inbound if I didn't go home now’?”

Eren looked at Levi out of the one eye that wasn’t smashed into his pillow and shrugged. “No idea.” Then his head perked up a little. “Wait, she said that?”

Levi nodded, his arms still crossed. “Who is Hestia?”

Eren snorted a laugh as he plopped his head back into his pillow. “If memory serves, she’s the greek goddess of the hearth and food preparation.”

Levi sighed. “Have you managed to bribe another one of my subordinates?”

“I’m not the one who insisted I go to culinary school,” Eren giggled. “Come to sleep.”

Levi scooted down so Eren could wrap him up in his arms. “You’re a brat.”

“But you love me anyway,” Eren sleepily smiled into Levi’s hair that was tickling his chin.

“I never said I didn’t,” Levi replied and closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Days bled into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Every day was wonderful to Eren, waking up next to Levi, sometimes waking before the other and just watching the soft sleeping face of his lover and others being woken gently by the older man to kiss him good morning before Levi had to go to work. Eren would get out of bed, dress and go to the job he had gotten after graduating, working under a prestigious chef in a high class restaurant and then finally going home, make dinner and then cuddle on the couch until Levi would come home or Hanji would come to tell him that Levi was going to have a late night. All in all, life was good, but Eren was antsy. He had a thought, something digging at him in the back of his mind, persistently pushing at him to take action.

In truth, the little whispers in his mind had been bugging him for over a year now, but he could never seem to find the right time to act on them. Both Levi and himself were busy people, working until they could crash together, their time together spent falling into passion or just sleepily cuddling each other, and the timing always seemed so… _wrong_. Eren sighed from where he lay, sprawled out on their bed, staring at a small box in his hand. He felt silly, being so nervous, after all, Levi almost always gave in to him, but what if this time… This time, the older man refused him. Eren would be crushed and he was terrified, but he was growing tired of his own cowardice. Pursing his lips, Eren stood, walking with purpose through the house.

He knew where Levi was today. Today there was a large meeting in the great room on the first floor of the house, where Levi was addressing the majority of the family. Eren remembered the first time he had seen these people gather, the family being much larger than he had originally realized, most of them just never coming the the house save for these meetings that happened every few months.

Eren hesitated outside the door, knowing that there was a chance of Levi being angry if he just walked into the room. He knew that Levi wasn’t ashamed of him, of kept him hidden in any way, but the other tried his hardest to keep Eren away from his business, often almost as if Eren couldn’t see it, it wouldn’t be able to effect him. So instead of just walking into the room, Eren pulled out his phone.

 

_E/ Hanji, you in there?_

 

_H/ The meeting? Yeah._

 

_E/ How long to go?_

 

_H/ Not too much more. Why?_

 

_E/ I’m going to do it today, but I don’t want to_

_go in until after the meeting so Levi doesn’t_

_kill me before answering._

 

_H/ Fair enough. Just hang out I’ll tell you when._

 

_E/ Thanks, you're a lifesaver._

 

_H/ Don’t thank me until the operation is a success._

 

 Eren smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall to wait. Hanji had become his conspirator in this little plan of his, since the months ago when he had nervously waked into her lab and nervously confessed what he had been thinking of. Instead of judgement, Hanji had supported him and even had taken him to pick out the thing he was holding now. He looked at the box again, still more nervous than he would like.

 

_H/ Meeting’s over. Come._

 

Eren felt himself start to shake as his heart nearly beat out of his chest. Slowly, he turned to the door and slid it open. There had been murmur of voices in the room, but they went silent as all heads turned to him and he almost turned to run. Standing stock still under the scrutiny of more than 30 people, Eren felt like he was about to faint. He entertained the idea of shouting ‘never mind’ and slamming the door shut before he went and found somewhere appropriate to die of embarrassment. Probably the little garden that Levi had given him so he could grow lilies and some other plants to make tea for the older man. He spent enough time there as it was, it was probably a great place for him to die of shame.

 And then his eyes landed on Hanji. She grinned at him from her position next to Levi and gave the smallest of motions, as if to say ‘get on with it’. And Eren’s eyes shot to Levi. Levi, who looked equal parts confused, concerned and murderous. Levi, who was the most beautiful person Eren had ever seen, even if he knew he was going to get a lecture later, if Levi didn't scold him right now in front of everyone. And Eren moved forward before he even realized.

Before he could even piece together his own thoughts, Eren was standing in front of Levi, smiling softly even as Levi stared at him like there was about a thousand things he would like to say right now and couldn’t decide which one to start with, but all of them starting with ‘what are you doing here?’ or ‘haven’t I told you to stay away from my work?’. 

And Eren knelt. He put one knee down not he ground and looked up at Levi like he was the only thing in the whole world. He held out the small box in his hand and smiled sheepishly.

“Levi Ackerman, will you give me your forever?” Eren said softly.

Levi blinked at him. His eyes shot around the room quickly and Eren’s smile faltered and he began to become nervous that Levi was going to say no. Levi slowly leaned forward and whispered. “What are you doing?” 

Eren thanked whatever god there was that there wasn’t anger in his voice. It actually sounded more like the older man was genuinely confused. “I’m asking you to marry me?”

Levi looked like he was about to fall over. He carefully placed one hand over his face and another on Eren’s shoulder. “You idiot…” He muttered. He leaned forward so his forehead rested on Eren’s shoulder, successfully hiding himself from the rest of the room. “You should already know you have my forever.”

Eren leaned his cheek against Levi’s head. “I know. I just want to make sure everyone else did, too.”

Levi gently shoved the shoulder he wasn’t leaning on. “You’re such a moron.”

“Is that a no?” Eren asked quietly. “Because if it is, I’d very much like to stand up and go hide for a small eternity.”

 “Give me the damn ring,” Levi replied. 

Eren held out the box. Levi leaned back and opened it to reveal a plan gold band. “I thought… I thought I’d just give you this and if you said yes, I have a matching one for myself for when we get married…” Eren blushed.

Levi took it out of the box and held it out to Eren. “Hurry up and put it on me, brat.”

Eren smiled and slid the ring into it’s place on Levi’s finger. “I love you.”

Levi looked at his hand, the band glinting in the light. Without saying a word, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eren’s. Eren’s arms came up, pulling him close, even as the room erupted with noise.

Levi jerked back as if he had forgotten that literally the entire family was there. He blinked over Eren’s head as the family openly cheered. “Get moving, all of you,” Levi said roughly, a light blush starting to form on his cheeks. There was a burst of laughter as the members slowly dispersed, leaving Eren, Levi and Hanji alone in the room.

“Ruining my reputation,” Levi grumbled half heartedly.

“Only for the best reasons,” Eren grinned.

“They were happy for you, Levi,” Hanji smiled.

Levi slowly sat down across from Eren and took a deep breath. “I meant you too, Hanji, get going.”

Hanji grinned. “You got it, Boss.” She quickly left the room.

Levi leaned forward and pressed his face into Eren’s shoulder again, hot tears starting to flow from his eyes. “Yes.”

Eren looked down at him. “What?”

“A thousand yeses,” Levi whispered.

Eren smiled down at the man hiding in his chest. “Good.”

“I could never say no to you. It’s always yes,” Levi muttered.

“Levi…” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shaking shoulders.

“I love you, you damned brat. Now hurry up and marry me,” Levi openly sobbed.

“As you wish,” Eren whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Levi’s head.

It took a while for Levi to calm down, but when he did, he didn’t move from where he was nestled into Eren’s arms. After a few minutes, he shoved Eren’s shoulder again. “You have such weird ideas of what a good time is.”

“I texted Hanji before I came in,” Eren shrugged.

“Oh, so she knew about this,” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Eren grinned.

Levi just barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Of course she knew. “You’re lucky I love you so damn much,” Levi grumbled.

Eren’s smile softened. “On that, we agree. I don’t think I could be luckier.”

This time Levi just let the eye roll happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOING ALL THE THINGS!  
> Family obligations, 2 jobs now, school and an internship... This fic is taking a back seat. I really meant to get this out sooner, but by god, I'm tired.  
> Hey, it's my birthday in a week.  
> I'm sorry this took so long, my lovelies. I'll try to do better.

“Hanji…” Eren looked up at Hanji from where he had his head lolled on the table in front of him. He looked almost terrified, but mostly worn down.

“Eren,” Hanji raised her eyebrows. She didn’t expect this kind of reaction from the younger man. From Levi, maybe, even if it was a more collected version of this, but not from Eren. In fact, she had just come from Levi having a more put together version of this.

“I’m not good enough for him,” Eren moaned and hit his head against the desk.

Hanji pressed her lips into a thin line. “Christ, who are you? You sound like Heichou, calm down, Eren. Where is the stupidly confident kid?”

“You never thought I was good enough for him,” Eren said quietly, peeking at Hanji out of the corner of his eye, his forehead now firmly planted on the table.

Hanji frowned. “You’re right.”

“See?” Eren muttered.

“You’re right, I never thought you were good enough for Levi. I never thought you were right for him. I never wanted you in the picture,” Hanji crossed her arms. “But I’m standing here, telling you that not only are you good enough, you’re the only one for him so pull yourself together.”

Eren blinked and turned his head to look at her fully. “Thanks, Hanji. I needed that.”

Hanji shook her head, smiling sightly. “Anytime. Now finish getting ready, you have ten minutes.”

Eren stood and hugged her. Hanji stiffened for a moment before she relaxed and hugged him back. “How’s Levi?”

“Worse than you,” Hanji rolled her eyes. “Quick, selfie and then I have to go back and make sure he’s still together.”

Eren grinned as Hanji held up a camera and snapped a quick picture of the two of them together. “Tell him I said that no matter how much he over thinks this he can’t get rid of me,” he grinned.

Hanji nodded with a small smile and left the room, walked down the hallway and entered another room. Levi was sitting in a chair, his arms crossed and his leg bouncing ever so slightly. She sighed, looking over him. “Calm down, Levi.”

Levi blinked at her, as if he was shocked she noticed his panic. “What?”

Hanji pointed at the bouncing knee before she knelt in front of him. “You’re making the right decision. And according to Eren, no matter how much you over think this you can’t get rid of him.”

The corners of Levi’s lips quirked and he looked down at his left hand, where the gold band glittered on his finger. “Let’s go.”

Hanji stood and sighed happily. “Thank god, you had me nervous.”

“I wouldn’t have walked out,” Levi frowned at her.

“No, but I was beginning to think I’d have to carry you in that chair to the altar,” Hanji teased.

Levi huffed softly and stepped out of the room. Pausing, he turned back to Hanji and pulled the ring from his finger, handing it to Hanji to put in the small box she carried that held Eren’s ring. He and Eren had decided that they would exchange them both during the ceremony, even though Levi had already had his for seven months. Hanji smiled gently as she put the ring into the box and pocketed it. She then followed Levi out to the yard of the house that had been decorated for the wedding. She stood behind Levi at the altar, waiting for Eren to be walked down the isle.

 Soft music started playing as Eren appeared. They had both decided ‘here comes the bride’ would be silly so they had opted for some simple classical music instead. Levi felt the corners of his eyes itch with the possibility of tears that he quickly blinked away. Instead, he watched Eren approach the altar, Mikasa walking with him.

And then Eren was in front of him, taking his hands and smiling so softly that Levi thought it might melt him then and there. He couldn’t help it, a small smile gracing his own lips as he looked up at Eren and he reached up to smooth out some of Eren’s hair that always looked messy, no matter how hard the younger man tried to tame it, as if he forgot that basically everyone that was friendly with his family was present at the moment. Eren’s eyes sparked as he let Levi play with his hair a little bit.

“You look gorgeous,” Eren whispered.

Levi felt his cheeks tinge slightly and he shifted in his tux, as if Eren didn’t see him every day in formal dress. Hell, suits were mandatory dress code in his family. But Eren… Eren, who’s most common clothes were his work attire or a t-shirt and jeans, despite Levi’s insistence that Eren look more presentable in public, looked radiant in his charcoal black tuxedo, only a shade lighter than Levi’s.

“However I look pales in comparison,” Levi muttered.

Eren’s eyes sparkled and Levi felt himself drowning in the green. The ceremony was a blur to him, unable to focus on what the minister was saying until there was the stem of a lily carefully wrapped around his hand, binding it to Eren’s. Eren answered the question from the minister, a simple “I do,” almost knocking the wind out of Levi. He answered the same question the same way, barely managing to hold on to his emotions, nearly breaking down into traitorous tears right there, a dumb smile stuck on his face as it hit him that this was _real_. This was _actually happening_.

It wasn’t until the two waked down the isle together, into the house and the privacy of a secluded room until the reception began that Levi cracked. He looked at Eren, tears finally falling, his body shaking from the effort of having held them back all that time. Eren as there in seconds, wrapping Levi in a tight hug, carefully hiding his face inside the taller man’s jacket so the tears wouldn’t stain the coat of the tux and no one would be able to later see the evidence of Levi's human weakness. That alone was overwhelmingly kind in Levi’s opinion.

“It’s okay, it’s real. It’s all real and I’m yours forever,” Eren whispered.

“You make me a mess,” Levi muttered back. “Always making me a damn mess…”

Eren laughed, the vibrations Levi could feel through the firm chest warming him. “You’re too hot to be a mess,” he teased.

Levi let a short laugh slip passed his lips before he sniffled and leaned back to wipe his face. “Let’s get this over with so we can send everyone home.”

Eren laughed again, his green eyes sparkling. “Sounds like a plan, husband.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly. “Say that again.”

Eren blinked and then grinned. “Husband.”

Levi’s lips quirked. “I like how it sounds.”

“Good,” Eren grinned and the two left the room to enter the great room, which had been converted over to be a reception hall for the wedding.

After they were announced as a new couple, and quite a few greetings, their first dance and several toasts Levi and Eren found themselves alone at the long table. Eren’s hand rested softly on Levi’s thigh as they watched their guests laughing on the dance floor.

“Is it everything you imagined, Mr. Ackerman?” Levi asked quietly.

Eren blushed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Good thing it wasn’t legally changed then?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Mm,” Eren shook his head. “It’s something about how you say it. I know you didn't want me to take your name for safety reasons and we agreed that I wouldn’t go by it generally, but I like that you call me by it.”

“Well, part of me wishes you had taken my name, to be honest, even if the logical part knows better,” Levi muttered.

Eren’s eyebrows shot up. “It’s not to late to change it.”

“No,” Levi shook his head, his eyes betraying his amusement.

“Maybe hyphenated?” Eren offered.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Jaeger is just fine and I’ll call you Eren Ackerman all you want in private, how about that?”

Eren grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

Levi couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips and he placed his hand over Eren’s on his thigh.

“Come dance with me,” Eren said suddenly.

Levi blinked and almost said no before he looked at Eren’s hopeful face. “As you wish, Mr. Ackerman,” he whispered, unable to deny those eyes.

Eren beamed and stood, offering a helping hand to Levi. Levi wasn't sure that he had ever felt this happy before, and it was all he could do to remain standing and follow Eren to the dance floor when he realized that life with Eren would keep this feeling from fading.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Levi frowned at a report on his desk. It spoke of human trafficking that had encroached into his territory. He balled the report into his fist, thinking of his overly kind husband, the exact type of person to get pulled into one of the scams that lead to people being kidnapped for things like this. His sweet, innocent Eren who would be the first to help someone when they asked, even if it was a stranger on the street. They had only been married for six months and Levi loved how kind Eren was, but right now it just worried him. Slowly he smoothed the paper out and picked up the phone.

“Hanji,” Levi said. “Is Eren back from work?”

“He should be, Heichou. Would you like me to find out?” Hanji asked.

“Bring him here. I need to talk to him,” Levi replied.

“Yes, Sir,” Hanji hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Eren walked into the office. “You know, I’ve never been here, even after all this time,” Eren looked around the room. “Looks so normal.”

Levi sat back into his chair. “What did you expect? And I’ve never been to your work either.”

“True. And I don’t know. Something more… Mafia-y,” Eren shrugged and walked around the desk to plant a kiss on Levi’s cheek.

“This is a legitimate business,” Levi pointed out, turning his head to return the kiss. He did it on auto pilot, and almost blushed until he noticed how happy Eren looked. Looking down at his desk he sighed. “However, I do need to talk to you about more serious matters.”

“What’s up?” Eren asked, perching on the edge of the desk.

“Your… Kindness,” Levi hesitated.

“My kindness?” Eren raised his eyebrows.

“For lack of a better word, yes,” Levi frowned. He already didn’t like how this was going. “I need you to stop.”

“Stop?” Eren cocked his head to the side, confusion on his face.

“Cut it out, at least for a while. I want you to go to work and come home and that’s it,” Levi pressed his lips into a hard line.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Eren shifted a little, looking down.

“I don’t care. Just do as I say,” Levi’s voice raised, frustration leaking through, more at himself for being unable to express himself correctly than at Eren.

Eren froze. Thankfully, he didn’t flinch but all movement stopped, his eyes opened wide. “I…” Eren struggled. “I can’t be what I’m not…”

“Just DO IT, Eren. Your behavior is reckless,” Levi clenched his fists and this time Eren stood up. He did it so quickly that Levi couldn’t help but feel like the younger man was afraid. Levi immediately hated himself.

“I’m going to go home,” Eren whispered.

“I’ll have Hanji-“ Levi stopped as Eren backed away from him.

“No, I’ll walk. It’s fine, it’s not far, I promise I’ll go straight home,” Eren shook slightly and Levi wanted to take it all back. Eren didn’t understand. He didn’t get it, and now Levi had managed to hurt him.

Levi bit his lip. “I’ll be home at 8. We need to talk about this.”

Eren nodded and quickly left. Levi pounded his fist into the desk after the door closed. He picked up the phone and barked orders into it to Hanji. “We have to eliminate this ring from my territory.”

“Yes, Levi,” Hanji said gently. Then her voice muffled slightly as if the mouth piece was being covered. “It’s okay, Eren, I’ve got this. We’ll see you later.” And then back to him. “I’m coming up, Levi.”

Levi sat back in his chair. Hanji calling him Levi twice that close together could only mean she was concerned. The door opened moments later.

“I can only assume that didn’t go well,” Hanji stood in front of the desk. “Eren was shaken and asking me to look after you and you don’t look too good.”

“I raised my voice at him,” Levi fiddled with a pen on his desk.

“Every couple argues…” Hanji started.

“You know what yelling at him does. I know better than that but I did it anyway,” Levi’s frown deepened. “It will be fine if we can get rid of these people n my territory.”

“I’ll find them, Sir,” Hanji nodded and then turned away before pausing. “Eren will be fine. He loves you more than anything else in this world.”

Levi huffed noncommittally. “You’re dismissed.”

“Just apologize later,” Hanji said softly and then left.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

Walking home, Eren sighed. He was feeling so out of it from the argument, if you could even call it that, that he barely noticed the man walking up to him.

“Hello, have you seen this dog?” The name asked, holding up a picture.

“No, I’m sorry,” Eren raised his head to glance at the picture.

“Oh, that’s fine,” the man nodded over Eren’s shoulder and before he could do anything, hands grabbed him from behind, coving his mouth and restraining his arms. The man in front of him grinned sadistically and then punched Eren in the face, knocking him out.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

“He’s not here,” Levi said, his voice tight. It was a little after 8 and Eren wasn’t where he said he would be. “Call Mikasa and see if he’s with her.”

Hanji pulled out her phone and made the call. A moment later, she shook her head at Levi. Levi slammed his fist into the wall and turned cold eyes to Hanji. “Find him.”

“Heichou,” Hanji said, concern lacing her voice.

“Just… Find him and tell me he’s alright. If he’s running from me, fine, but just tell me he’s okay,” Levi clenched his fists.

“Heichou,” Hanji said again, her voice sounding more urgent.

“What?” Levi glared at her.

“I had been investigating that trafficking ring and I just got a notification from them under an alias account I created,” Hanji said, not looking up from her phone.

“At this moment, I find that hardly important,” Levi frowned.

“It’s important, because I found Eren,” Hanji held out her phone, to display a picture of an unconscious Eren, tied up with a price across the picture. Levi saw red.

“Where,” he growled out.

“I have to bid to find out…” Hanji frowned, scrolling across the page.

“Bid three times the asking,” Levi looked positively murderous.

Hanji typed into her phone and then looked up at Levi. “Levi, he’s going to be fine. We caught this fast.”

Levi stormed past her. “This time, even Eren can’t stop me from killing them.”

Hanji sighed and turned to follow him, the address pinging into her phone.


	25. Chapter 25

When Eren came to, the first thing he noticed was the pounding in his head. Next he noticed that his hands and arms were tied. Blinking, he looked around, realizing he was in a dark room and there were several men standing around a small table across the room.

“This one looks like he’ll sell for high. Nice eyes and a decent body,” one of the men said.

“Yeah, we’ll drug him and ship him out tonight,” another said.

Eren coughed. “Excuse me?”

“Oh look, he’s awake,” one of the men turned a sadistic glance over to him.

“Untie me, please,” Eren shifted around, trying to remain calm.

“Well, aren’t you lucky, you’re going to be a toy for rich people,” one of the men laughed, ignoring Eren’s request.

Eren closed his eyes, slowly realizing what was going on. This had nothing to do with Levi, whoever these people were, they had grabbed him off the street for what seemed like human trafficking purposes. Oh man, were they in for a surprise. Levi was going to be so angry if Eren didn’t make it home. “Um… For your own sakes, you should let me go. Preferably before 8 pm.”

One of the men rolled his eyes. “It’s 8:30, you know. There’s nothing you can say that will help you, kid. You’re our merchandise now.”

Eren flopped back against the wall he was propped on. “Fine. I was just trying to help…”

“We’re going to do our rounds, you stay here with the merchandise,” one of the men said to another one an then all but one of them filed out of the room.

“You’re really calm for the situation you’re in,” the man observed. “Makes me want to make you scream.”

“Well, that is a terrible idea,” Eren shrugged. “He’ll be really pissed about that. Though you’re not the first to tell me I’m too calm about things.”

The man didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. Eren sighed. He was tired. He had planned on going home and going to sleep and then pouting at Levi for a day and then having epic make up sex, because he was sure that Levi would feel like crap for having yelled at him. After a few minutes, he looked at the man again.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” Eren asked.

“Should I?” The man asked.

“Well, I know that you’re an MP so I kind of assume you would know who I am,” Eren shrugged.

“How-?” The man stuttered.

“One of those other guys had the tattoo on his hand,” Eren sat back against the wall. Levi might try to keep Eren away from the business, but Hanji had shown Eren what the tattoos of rival families looked like so Eren could steer clear of them.

“Who are you?” The man glared suspiciously.

Eren just shrugged. “You’ll find out.” He wasn’t feeling cooperative, and he had tried to warn these guys when he first came to, but now he was over it. He was in a worse mood than the one he had been in before. It occurred to him that Levi was angry with him right now. He didn’t really think it would happen, but there was a chance that the older man would let him sit here for a day or two out of spite. He had been angry about Eren’s recklessness after all, so that would be a fitting punishment. Eren decided not to antagonize his captors any further, just in case Levi was feeling particularly sadistic, but he also didn’t intend to give them any information.

The man’s phone rang. Eren leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He spoke into it for a few minutes before hanging up and turning back to Eren.

“Look at that, we have a high level bidder coming to get you already,” he grinned sadistically. “Some guys must really haunt our sites. Better string you up good for him.”

The man pulled him to his feet and wrenched Eren’s arms up behind him, tying them to a rope that hung from the ceiling. For the first time, Eren started to feel nervous. He whimpered at the way his arms strained and he began to be afraid that Levi wouldn’t get to him in time.

“That was a nice sound,” the man said before he walked to table and sat down.

Eren looked down, realizing that his shoulders were on the verge of dislocating. He lifted up on his tip toes to get the weight off his arms, straining his calf muscles. This position was terrible. He bit back another whimper, refusing to satisfy the man sitting across the room.

About a half hour later, the door swung open, and Eren’s legs were shaking from holding the position for so long. He looked up and almost collapsed in relief before he remembered that he had to keep on his tip toes to keep his joints in place. Levi was sweeping into the room, Hanji at his side. They were both wearing masks that pulled over their hair, but Eren recognized them right away, Levi by his stature and gait, though he only knew it was Hanji by how close she was shadowing Levi.

“Are you the buyer?” The man stood, extending a hand.

Levi stared down at the extended hand through the slits in his mask as if the thing offended him. It probably did, Eren reasoned. Instead he walked over to Eren and reached up, pressing a hand to his cheek, looking into Eren’s eyes through the mask. Levi turned back to the man and motioned to the rope. Hanji moved first, cutting Eren down. Eren sunk to his knees, Levi turning back and catching him as he went down.

“Hanji,” Levi said. Hanji immediately drew a gun and pointed it at the man, removing her mask as Levi did the same. 

“Don’t move an inch,” Hanji said in a commanding tone.

“What?” The man gasped. “Levi Ackerman?”

Levi ignored him. “Eren, did they do anything to you?”

Eren shook his head. “Just ignored my warnings.”

Levi nodded and walked behind him, cutting Eren’s hands free. “I want you to cover your ears.”

“Levi?” Eren looked back at him, confused.

“I can’t have mercy this time, they took what is most dear to me,” Levi’s glare was cold.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Eren could hear the faint tone of panic rising in the man’s voice.

“Really,” Hanji rolled her eyes. “Is the MP that incompetent that they didn’t realize they had snatched God’s husband?”

“Fuck,” the man cursed.

Levi quietly knelt behind Eren and wrapped a hand around to cover Eren’s eyes and Eren reached up to cover his ears as he had been told. Eren felt Levi’s other arm wrap around him and a second later, he heard as much as felt the gun shot that came. Eren started to shake, feeling fear bubbling up inside of him for the first time since he was grabbed.

“I kind of thought you wouldn’t come for a little while,” Eren gasped out.

“I will always come for you,” Levi said softly.

“I thought you might leave me for like a day because you were mad,” Eren felt tears welling in his eyes.

“I won’t ever be that angry with you,” Levi said as he did something behind Eren’s back.

A few seconds later, a piece of cloth replaced Levi’s hand, falling over his eyes seamlessly, not allowing Eren to see for a second. The cloth was tied behind his head, wrapping around his nose as well, and it smelled distinctly of Levi.

“I’m going to lead you out of here,” Levi said standing. “Don’t take off the cloth until I tell you to.” Eren nodded and Levi took his hand, leading him out of the building. Once they were clear, Levi spoke again. “You can take it off now.”

Eren pulled the cloth from his eyes and recognized it as one that Levi usually kept tied around his neck. “Levi…”

Levi shook his head. “You thought I would leave you there?”

Eren bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“Im going to hit you,” Levi said, his face tight.

Eren bowed his head and Levi smacked him on the back of it. “How could I ever leave the person I love in a place like that?”

Eren’s head shot back up. “What?”

Levi pursed his lips. “I love you, and you're a royal idiot.”

“I love you, too,” Eren’s eyes filled with tears.

“Get in the car and have this conversation back at the house,” Hanji said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of the prequel... >.<

“God’s family made a hit on one of out facilities,” a man said, leaning against a wall, looking at a man sitting behind a large desk.

“He’s never been so bold before, do we know why?” The leader of the MP, Nile Dok, leaned his elbows against the desk.

The one leaning against the  wall, an older man with glasses, grinned. “It seems we discovered a weakness.”

Nile cocked his head in interest. “And what’s that?”

“It seems our boys accidentally picked up something precious to Humanity’s Strongest,” the man’s grin grew, but there was nothing nice about the look on his face.

“Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you know,” Nile spat.

“Apparently, Ackerman has a young, innocent husband. A man that isn't in our world. A civilian. And apparently, God’s gone soft when it comes to him. Not only is the kid in a unique position of knowing information otherwise impossible to attain, it seems God will do anything to get him back,” the man walked forward and leaned on his palms on the desk.

“What can we do about it, I’m sure Ackerman will have security on the kid from now on,” Nile pointed out. “If he even lets the brat out of his sights now.”

“Well, thats the thing. God has to go away for business soon. From what I can tell, he’s only booked transportation for himself and two guards, his usual detail. They haven't changed reservations yet…” The man made a broad gesture with his hands.

“We hit while God is away,” Nile finished.

“That’s it,” the man’s sadistic grin grew. Nile found himself wondering where this man found all his information.

“Gain an advantage on our biggest enemies while teaching them a lesson on hitting us. I like it,” Nile nodded. “Give the order.”

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

Levi stood in the entrance way, looking up at Eren. “It’s not too late to take you wth me,” he said softly.

“Levi, this deal is important, right?” Eren smiled gently, Levi nodded. “I’d be a distraction at best. Plus, I cant get out of work. I’ll be fine. Armin will be here with me.”

Levi nodded again and then stood on his tip toes, placing a gentle kiss on Eren’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Eren smiled and kissed Levi back before pressing his forehead the the shorter man’s. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Go make your business deals and I’ll be here, waiting for you to come home.”

“Be careful,” Levi frowned as his phone beeped, alerting him that he had to leave.

“I will be. You, too,” Eren kissed Levi one more time before he pulled back.

After a second of hesitation, Levi turned and walked out. Eren watched the car pull away until he couldn't see it anymore and then closed the door. He turned around and sighed. In truth, he didn’t want Levi to go, but he knew that this deal had been in the making for a long time, even if the details were unknown to him.

Sighing, he walked back to the office where Armin had been before, popping his head into the room. “Hey, Armin, I’m going to go to bed early tonight. Got the early shift at work so you can leave whenever your done with what Levi left you.”

Armin looked up, surprised. “I thought I was staying here for the duration of Heichou’s trip?”

“Do you want to? Isn’t your grandpa not doing too well?” Eren crossed his arms.

Armin bit his lip. “No, he's not. I would like to look after him…”

“Go, it’s fine. I’ll be alright. Tell your grandpa I said hi, too,” Eren smiled at his best friend.

“Thanks, Eren,” Armin smiled back. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

Eren woke up to the feeling of being dragged out of bed. He kicked his legs free of the sheets and yelled as he was dragged towards the door. “What the… Get off me!”

“Shut up, kid,” a rough sounding voice growled.

Eren tried to wrench out of the grip, but didn't get much give no matter what he tried. “Whoever you are, this is a terrible idea, don't you know who’s house this is?” He gasped, trying a different tactic.

“Of course, we’re not idiots,” a second voice muttered.

Eren blinked and looked around, now seated on the floor of the hallway, a gun pointed at him to keep him still. There seemed to be four other people in the hallway, all dressed in black. “Do you have a death wish?” he whispered.

“No, we are teaching a lesson not to mess with us,” one of the guys shrugged and then hauled Eren to his feet. “Walk or be dragged, I don't care.”

Eren thought about it. He decided to walk, despite his urge for defiance. “You’re MP,” he said matter of factly, connecting the dots.

“Yeah,” the same guy replied, poking Eren in the back with his gun. “Move.”

“Levi is going to kill you,” Eren said quietly.

“He can try, but we have you. Move before I blow a hole in you, princess,” the guy pushed Eren forward. Eren wisely moved.

 

_``~`**`~``_

 

“Levi will come for me. Levi will come for me. Levi will come for me,” Eren whispered the mantra to himself over and over as he huddled on the floor of the warehouse the group of men had dropped him in.

This had been his mantra for a week now. Was it a week? Maybe a month? He was losing track of time in the small windowless back room he had been locked in. Eren had already endured tortures he would be more than happy to never have known existed in his time here, all for the sake of his captors finding out information on Levi and his family.

His… Family? Eren bit his lip. Suddenly, he noticed his memory wasn't as clear as he felt it should be. In fact, he was having trouble recalling Levi’s family. Levi’s… Face. He couldn't remember Levi’s face clearly anymore.

Eren blinked. At first, he was terrified but just as quickly, he felt a calm wash over him. That’s good. It was like wiping the data off a computer. If he can’t remember, then Levi was safe. If he can’t remember, he couldn't break and tell the people keeping him here any information… Eren frowned. Who was keeping him here again? Eren pursed his lips. He couldn't remember. He knew they were bad, but… That was it.

All he could really remember was telling Levi he loved him and that Levi was safe, Levi was home. Quietly, Eren took a scrap of paper, one of the ones he was given every so often, and scribbled on it quickly. ‘Before I forget, I love you’ he wrote. Nodding, satisfied, he tucked that scrap with a few other completed ones. Now, when he finally forgot everything else, Levi would still know that he loved him. With that, Eren curled up on the cold floor to sleep before the men came for him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Now, there will be a third segment coming out, but I think it will be delayed a while. I will do my best. See you later, my lovelies.


End file.
